Among Heroes AU
by Writer Noire
Summary: There are infinite universes with infinite possibilities. The adventures of Noah Bastian can range from the fluffiest areas to the bleakest of futures. Feel free to leave any suggestion you may have. NSFW or SFW is an option.
1. Chapter 1

So as I am currently a little burnt out of Among Heroes, I tried writ my other things. But I'm not finished with the story. I came way to far to give up now! However I decided that until my drive comes back I'll just have to give you these little filler AUs. I think you'd like them. Now these are for my ships so expect some goodness if I can make it.

0-0-0-0-0

WitchMercyAU!

"Will you do the job?" The darkly lit tavern barely illuminated the patrons. "Come on you're one of the best thieves out there."

"As much as I appreciate the compliment sir, let your king know that no one has ever left that swamp."

"I told you the witch can sway even him." His partner said. The thief rolled his eyes. "Rumors of a witch isn't a bad one. Look I refuse this job and that's it."

The two looked at each other and snapped their fingers. The guards of the room brought in a chest and placed it on the table. Opening it, gold almost spilled from the chest and it carried more color variety with its jewels.

"Noah Bastian, this will be your payment if you steal some of the precious herbs from that swamp."

Noah took one look before picking up a gold coin. "Half of this treasure will pay for the initial price. The other half will be given to me after the job is done."

"Are you insane?! We're not-"

"Do you want my skills? If not I can just walk away. I'm not one who's head is endanger." The two held their throats before looking at Noah. The nodded and he smirked.

"Bartender, mead for me!" The bartender agreed and the three looked at each other tensely. Noah was given his cup and raised his cup. "Good fortune for good men."

The two raised their cups and clinked with his.

 _Days Later_

His boots sunk into the mud as Noah looked at the parchment with the description of the herbs. Climbing up the tree, Noah saw how far the land stretched. He took in a deep breath of the rising sun before jumping down.

The thief continued on his path while checking his supplies. Small blade, check. Crossbow, check. Bolts, check. Water, check.

Noah smiled at the supply check as he trekked on. The herbs were suppose to be at the middle of the swamp. If so then the best path was a straight path. It wouldn't take any longer. After all the drawings of the herbs detailed an almost outlandish appearance. If it did exist then it would be easy to see. If not...well he had enough money at the moment to hide anywhere in the land or beyond.

 _Hours Later_

Noah felt so tired as the evening sky rose to meet him and the sun sink below him. The thief was so tired and soggy that every step was a sloshy mess. Finding a patch of good dry land, Noah laid against the tree and tried making a fire. It was no use. The wood was wet and extremely difficult to burn. He couldn't get a spark going either.

He clung to himself tightly as a cool breeze hit him. He shivered as the wind continued to move before...a smell. A good smell. His eyes opened and saw turned to the source. The wind was pushing an alluring smell of food. His mouth watered as all he had was dry bread and soft cheese. He got up and walked down toward the source.

Noah felt his stomach growl and soon found himself at a swamp house inside a massive dead tree. His eyes widened at how high the tree stump was before the smell lured him in again. Darting his eyes at a window, Noah could feel certain warmth radiating from the window.

He ran to it and carefully peeked in. No seemed to be home. He briefly looked at his choices before shaking his head and jumping in. The floor gave a thump at his weight and Noah winced at the noise. Because he saw no one didn't mean no one was home.

The smell of food caught his nose again and Noah carefully walked in. The thief slowly walked to the source and found an open cauldron. Inside were its contents and Noah licked his lips. He turned around to make sure no was looking before finding a ladle and grabbing it. Noah pushed it into the thick soup and took a scoop out. His lips were about to touch it before something shiny caught his eye. On his left was a table with numerous herbs and other plants there.

He dropped the ladle back into the soup and ran over to the table. He pulled out his piece of parchment and compared it to the plants. Finding several of his ingredients, Noah smiled brightly before opening his bag and carefully wrapping the contents up.

"Gold and rubies I'll be there soon." Before he left the table, his eye caught onto something else. A book. And it was currently open too. His curiosity got the better of him as Noah read it.

It was strange. Most of it was in English, but the other part was in a crazy form of writing. It seemed like another language. Noah's eyes narrowed before widening. It was a potions book! One that could belong to a witch!

He backed away from the table before seeing the window he came in closed. He tugged on it hard and tried reopening it. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Dark chuckling was heard. "How funny it is. To think you can escape." Noah turned around and saw a blonde woman standing at the cauldron. "The day I finally decide to use my All Seeing Eye spell is the day a man decides to break into my home."

"Um, yes that may be true, but I can explain."

"Hand me my herbs." Noah hesitated. The witch's eyes narrowed before tapping the ladle on the floor. It turned into her broom and she smirked. "It's wonderful that you used my ladle. It happens to alarm me of anyone else who has touched it."

Noah felt his very soul be grabbed as he flew toward her. He felt so heavy yet here he was floating toward her. She tapped the end of her broomstick against the floor and he fell onto his knees.

"My herbs." Noah looked at his bag before reluctantly opening it. The witch reached in there and pulled them out. "Do you know what you were stealing?"

"Of doesn't matter. I was just doing my job." The witch felt a surge of anger and Noah felt it. The thief shivered at her anger before she calmed down. "Your job for your kingdom?"

"I don't work for a kingdom."

"Oh?" Her eyes twinkled at that. "So you work alone and were paid for these transactions."

"Y-Yes." He stuttered. She seemed satisfied with those answers and let go of her control. Noah took on a deep breath as the witch was mulling over something. "I know now what I must to do. Though you should still be punished."

"Punished? You have your herbs and I didn't take anything!"

"You're cute when you're flustered."

Noah blushed as the witch moved in closer. "It will take me time to prepare spells for those who have hired you and made such a man invade my sanctuary."

"I'm sorry, really sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Noah Bastian, a thief allows means disrespect. Even someone who attempts to be pure hearted like you." Noah froze as the witch traced a finger on his cheeks. "Yes I know who you are. I've heard tales of a master thief within this kingdom that moves like a ghost, but from what I've seen you're as clumsy as a cow."

"That hurts." Noah whispered. The witch smiled. "Though I'm guessing since you move like a ghost, no one appreciates to see the handsome man underneath."

"Excuse me?"

The witch hummed. "It has been awhile since the last man dared enter my territory, my home. And it's been even longer since the last fool that tried to steal from me."

"Excuse me Madame..."

"Angela." He really liked the sound of that name. "Angela. I don't mean any disrespect."

"Of course you don't."

"It's true. I can show it!" Her face expression perked before she made him stand. "Then leave in the morning." She turned her broom into a ladle and added the herbs.

Noah slowly stood up as she poured in a cup. "Even a thief like you needs to be fed and sheltered."

"I...I don't want to intrude."

"Your mannerisms are one of a gentleman. Yet there's no need. Consider this Mercy." He nodded as she handed him the cup. He drank from it and felt warmth course right through him. His belly was full and Noah saw Angela gently push him towards something soft.

"A gentleman and a thief in one. You are interesting." She straddled him.

"Th-Thank you Angela." She smirked and leaned down. "You're most welcome."

The next morning Noah felt his eyes open and found himself outside the swamp. He stood up and looked around. The kingdom was from a distance and Noah looked into his bag. He dumped out his weapons and canteen before two fabric rolls came out.

He caught them before falling onto the floor. Noah opened them and found the herbs and a note.

I've had a few spare herbs. I found those men who hired you and their purpose. While they received punishment for allowing such an action to go on, I decided that you can still carry on. I've taken a liking to you. Please visit anytime you want with this seal.

Noah looked and saw a witch's seal on it. He looked at weirdly. His fingertips almost touching it. The thief sighed before rolling it up.

"No." His mind flashed to how close she was in their initial meeting.

"Maybe." Her powers holding his very soul.

"No." Her mercy at not out right killing him and her kindness at giving him food and letting him rest.

"God damn it." Noah walked off to the kingdom confused, but he turned around to see Angela twirling her broom around and winking at him. He blushed and walked faster away, but before winking back.

0-0-0-0-0

Sombra Coffee Shop AU (yes really)

"I really hate covering for you." Noah said. Burr rolled his eyes. "Come on I promised Amélie I'd be there for her recital and that's a promise I intend on keeping. Besides I said you'd get part of my paycheck if you did this."

Noah nodded and Burr hugged him. "I really got thank you pal. I want to make this thing work with her."

"Well you can stop hugging me and looking like you'd rather date me." Noah chuckled. Burr laughed and ran to the door. "I owe you pal!"

"Right..." Noah threw on his black apron and walked out to serve customers. The day went by at a snails pace as the slow flow of customers. Noah moved like a drone and served coffee, morning treats, breakfast sandwiches, etc. He kept this pattern up until he heard a ring.

"Heeey _puto_." He turned around and smirked to see his regular. "Good morning Sombra, what brings you here?"

"What do you think?"

"Extra sugar got it." Noah said as he prepared her coffee just the way she allows wanted. He slid the coffee down the table and she caught it. "Gracias Amigo."

She took a swig of it and beamed at the taste. "How do always know how to make me feel good?"

"Because I want to keep one of my favorite customers up and ready for her daily excavations."

"Oh you sweetheart." Sombra said. "You know just what to say to go along with the coffee."

Noah smiled at her when she looked around. "Day sure is slow."

"It is. Even my boss left early, but wants me here to make sure we get some profit."

"Aren't you just covering for him?"

"Maybe, but hey I get the shop mostly to myself so there's that." Sombra smirked. "Sombra?"

"It's interesting to hear that your boss left at the same time my friend was having her recital. I seem to win our bet that Burr was totally into Amélie."

"He hasn't even asked her out yet. The bet's still on." Sombra finished her coffee and looked at him with daring eyes. "Still those twenty dollars will be mine when he does ask."

"No it won't since Amélie will ask him first. She's more assertive than he is." Sombra pondered on that. "Perhaps, but hey guess what I found out."

"They made a betting pool on us?"

Sombra nodded. "They think you would be first to ask me and that I'll be swooning when you do." Noah grinned as put his hand on her treat. "So that adorable blush and weak legs when I confessed wasn't swooning."

The woman clicked her tongue and pulled him in for a kiss. The two held it together before Noah broke it. "You know I can't have any other customer see me kiss you. They think I'll give these to others."

"Oh? You got suitors."

"Guys and girls. I'd count yourself lucky that I chose you."

"I'm so lucky." Sombra said seductively. The coffee machine hissed and Noah slid away from Sombra to take care of it. She watched him work and him quickly shut off the machine.

"Yes you are." Noah said before Sombra slid over the counter. "Still a little sore that the doctor and the captain were into each other and not you."

"Eh not the first time that's happened." Noah said nonchalantly. "Remember Lena?"

"Boy weren't you surprised." Sombra said. "Is this why you assumed I was into Satya?"

"You try to assume, but then again it wasn't right to think so."

"Hell of a laugh though." Sombra began pushing Noah against the wall. "But I want more than laughter today."

"So impatient. You couldn't wait until lunch time."

"Gabe's working my ass off in the office. If I got some blackmail on him I could just make him get off my back. Then again who am I to do such a thing?"

"A computer program teacher that hacked into several networks through me and my friend's company wifi."

"Oh hush."

"Make me." Sombra complied with that and kissed him. The two went into the break room and locked it.

 _A Few Hours Later_

Sombra and Noah walked out of the room with disheveled clothes and hair when they heard laughter and a groan. The two froze to see Amélie and Burr standing at the corner with Burr on the floor while Amélie was trying to control her laughter.

"I told you they were together."

"I hope they didn't make a mess in the break room." Burr sobbed. Noah felt himself completely red as Amélie walked up to Sombra. "He's just sad that he planned a big speech on asking me out, but I did it first."

Noah turned around to Sombra. He whispered, "You owe me twenty bucks."

"Shut up." Amélie gave a smug grin as Sombra pulled out her wallet and fished out a twenty. Noah was still burning red as Sombra handed it to him. "Whatever. It was still worth it to see his reaction."

Burr ran up to Noah. "Did she swoon?! I bet money on this money man, tell me!"

"She acted...chill." Amelie's eyes shined a little as she pulled Burr away. "Mon cherí it seems I win thirty dollars."

Burr groaned as he brought his own wallet out and pulled money out. Sombra pulled Noah back. "Well since we managed to get out bets in order, how bout we go out and eat."

"Oui let's." Burr and Noah watched their girls lead the way. Burr was comically crying as Noah attempted to comfort him.

"Thirty bucks gone and my boy has a girl. This is the most confusing day of my life." Noah smiled and turned to Sombra smiling at him.

"Not for me."

0-0-0-0-0

Fareeha HighSchool AU!

"And is that why you missed out on detention for the third time?" Jack asked.

"Yes Mister Morrison." Noah and Burr said together. "We weren't exactly ditching, but we were helping. As a part of this community-"

"It's nice to cut the bullshit." Noah and Burr deflated as Mr. Morrison tapped the papers on his desk straight.

"You two are in extreme trouble for doing this. However I can acquaint Burr."

"What? How come?!" Noah asked.

Jack looked Noah dead in the eyes. "We recently looked over many cases and find that you are mostly at fault with the situations we've called you out from. And Burr has been a more active member in the student council."

"Sir I don't think that should excuse me. I still had it happen." Burr said. Jack nodded. "True, but you can learn a lesson. Mr. Bastian cannot." Noah looked floored as Jack sighed.

"Look this has happened too many times. Your punishment is student service on the fields. You'll be helping the custodians with cleaning up the fields after the starting game."

"Mr. Morrison, you can't be serious! The football field is a dump after such a game! You can't expect me to just-"

"I can and will. This is with your best interest as a humbling punishment. If not I'll have to take more drastic measures." He leaned in. "I don't like punishing you Bastian, but we cannot tolerate the constant trouble you cause. If things get any worse your mother will have to be involved."

Noah held back his tongue as Jack dismissed them. The two walked out of his office and Noah groaned loudly. Burr patted him on the back. "You could've told him about Lena's part."

"No. She's been in enough trouble. If she was revealed to have taken part of that prank that Morrison would've skinned her alive. Besides who am I to put a damper on her new relationship with that Emily girl."

"Did I hear my name?" A French accented voice said. Noah groaned as Burr lit up. "Not you Amélie. I know how to pronounce your name."

"I thought you doing that to piss me off."

"Guys, guys peace. We don't need anymore trouble Noah." Burr said as the peacemaker. Amélie huffed and gave Burr a kiss on the cheek. He blushed as Noah glared at Amélie. She smirked as Burr seemed to melt at her kiss.

"There's some things you missed at the end of Ms. Amari's lesson. I've got the notes."

"Thanks Amélie I'll make sure to look them over." Noah rolled his eyes as Amélie turned. "I'll see at lunch. Our lunch period starts in a few minutes." She left and Noah watched her flaunting her hips in front of his best friend. "Till then and Noah try to stay out of trouble."

"Go suck a baguette of dicks." She gave a small glare before walking away.

Burr gave a love struck look as Noah pinched his arm. "Ow! Noah, what the hell?"

"Whenever you talk with her I get ignored."

Burr rubbed the back of his head. "Oh sorry Noah. It's just...I got one you know. I'm sure you'll realize that once you find one."

"Pft, I found one." Noah said.

"Angela doesn't count." Burr said. Noah blushed. "Oh screw you, we're still friends it was a mutual agreement!" His friend saw angry tears rising.

Burr sighed and patted Noah on the shoulder. "Sorry to tease you about that I'm just saying you need to move on and hey maybe this can be your new goal along with staying out of trouble."

"Whatever. Go to your girlfriend. I'll try to stay out of the teacher's radar." Burr stayed for an extra second before nodding and leaving. Noah watched him leave as the first bell rang.

Numerous students left their classes and Noah sighed before turning to get his stuff. He didn't anticipate someone would bump into him and having them both end up on the floor. "Ah son of a bitch."

"Are you alright?" Noah nodded before realizing who's voice that was he turned up and saw Angela's best friend Fareeha Amari. Strongest football player on the field and rumored to be one of the strongest girls behind Zarya.

"Hehe, I'm fine Fareeha."

"Noah wasn't it? I think I've seen you with Angela a couple of times." She held out her hand and he accepted it. Only for her to pull him up high. He yelped slightly at her strength and found it nice.

"Yeah that's me. Though you already met me a couple of times." Fareeha looked shocked for a second before she returned to her cool look. "Oh right sorry. I-We don't talk often so I apologize."

Noah waved it off. "It's alright. Did she explain that I was the klutz or troublemaker?"

"A bit of both. Though now that I finally see you, I'm more inclined to say klutz."

"Eh yeah kick a guy down when you just pulled him up." Fareeha let out a laugh at the joke and patted him on the back. "It's fine nothing wrong as long as you try to be careful."

"Oh I don't know maybe I did this on purpose to talk to you." Noah joked. Fareeha grinned. "Not exactly the first time a guy's tried that to get to me."

"Shit really?" Noah blushed.

Fareeha looked at the clock. "It's not bad at all. Though I should get going. Hey since you're a friend of Angela's could I get your number?"

"Wait, right now?" He didn't notice the stammer over the question. Fareeha nodded.

The warning bell rung. "Well later. Even we got classes and from what I've heard from mother, Mr. Morrison won't tolerate much of your behavior if you're late. Especially since we're in front of his door." Noah's heart dropped as he quickly ran off.

Fareeha was surprised at how fast he left at the warning bell. She saw him turn the corner fast and she smirked with a blush. "Not bad. A little practice and he could qualify for the football team."

At The End of the Day

"I'm really sorry luv. I never wanted you to get in trouble with Morrison because of me."

"It's fine Lena. Just next time don't spray paint a giant meme on the gym wall." Lena nodded and Noah sighed.

"Hey is that Fareeha?" Noah's head snapped up as he saw the jock leaning against a car when she spotted him. She waved at him and he weakly waved back.

"Hey Noah, why's that beauty waving at your dumbass?"

"Shut it Lena." Noah said through his weak smile. Fareeha walked over and approached them casually. "Good afternoon Noah."

"Um good afternoon Fareeha. What're you doing?"

"Oh I was waiting for Angela when you guys were walking by. So guessing while I wait I'd get to know more of Angela's friend. By the way hi Lena."

"Hi Fareeha!" Lena said as she saw someone wave at her. She nodded and began walking backwards. "As much as I like to stay and chat I got things to do."

"Things? You don't do things Lena." Noah said.

"I do now bloke." The Brit then ran off as Noah felt himself feel weird he alone with Fareeha. "So you waiting for Angela? You guys got a date or something going on after school?"

"Eh nothing of the sort. We just need have some classes together and want to compare notes. I couldn't keep my head up during Spanish class with Reyes."

"Right he's a bit of an angry nut, but hey he scares the shit out of anyone and that's always funny to watch."

Fareeha laughed again and Noah felt a little good about himself. The two were about to continue when his phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello? Oh Sombra hey...no...alright fine."

The jock looked at Noah confused as he closed his phone. "Sorry, Sombra's stuck in workshop and needs some extra help."

"Oh is that so?" Fareeha said as she rubbed her arm. Noah noted the disappointment but saved it for later. "Well you better go. I'm sure your friend needs you."

"Yeah sure." Noah picked up his stuff but a slip of paper fell out. Fareeha noticed Noah taking a glance at it and grinned. The jock saw him gesture at it before leaving. He walked out and Fareeha found herself alone.

Once she was alone, Fareeha covered her face and screeched into her hands as a hot blush ran through her. "Mein Gott Fareeha I can't believe how in control you were in today."

She turned and saw Angela, Lena, Burr, and Amélie standing behind the tree line. "Yeah I think you got my boy's eye."

"It was going well too, until I realized ditching Sombra would lead to her asking for his help." Amélie noted. Burr shrugged. "Hey any longer and I wouldn't be surprised if Fareeha's stoic face broke and she asked him out there and now."

"Shut up Burr! It's not my fault."

"Oh yeah I forgot my bro is too irresistible for the great Amari."

"Now, now Burr we're not going to tease Fareeha about her crush." Fareeha sighed and silently thanked Angela. "Even though if it wasn't for heat, Noah definitely would've felt how Fareeha's cheeks are a radiator."

"Salt of the Earth Angela, you're the salt of the Earth." Angela waved her off as Fareeha picked up the piece of paper that fell down. She looked at it before her eyes widened.

I thought a little note would be nice, but I really can't think of anything. But here's my number in case you wanna talk or hang out.

Fareeha stuffed the paper in her pocket and turned to Angela. "Thanks for helping me with this."

"Anything for you my friend." Angela said with a bright smile. Fareeha didn't notice the small twitch on her friend's face.

0-0-0-0-0

Widowmaker Mermaid AU!

Dark, darker, darkest. That's what Burr kept seeing as he sunk below the surface of the sea. The barren husk of his ship fell with him while only fragments and his crew stayed afloat. His best friend was the first and only one to notice his distress before trying to save him.

'Noah. I'll say hi to your mother.' Burr thought as the current of the sea was pulling him further down. He closed his eyes as he accepted death. As his senses shutdown, a hand grabbed the scruff of his shirt and pulled him away from the ocean's grasp and to the air above.

Burr's body automatically started breathing fresh air as the hand dragged him away from the wreckage. Golden eyes watched his form before seeing a small island from a distance. It dragged him there and let the moving current take him once the island was close.

Burr breathed quietly as the figure who saved him swam a distance away and awaited the morning sun. Burr laid still as a stone for some time before it seemed energy finally ran through his muscles and his eyelids opened slowly.

The salt of the water hardened his clothes and dried his skin of any moisture. Burr rolled over to his side and felt amazed that he survived. It looked like someone was looking out for him.

The figure that saved him titled their head to the side before diving back into the water and entering the fresh water cavern. They rose from the water's surface and made splashing noises.

Burr felt immediately worried when he heard the noise, but decided to investigate it. He took careful steps off the beach and into the small tropical tree line. The splashing continued when Burr peeked over the bushes and saw the shimmering water.

Taking a cautious approach, Burr knelt down and cupped the cold water. Raising it to his cracked lips, the water rolled down his throats and it felt so refreshing. He drank deeply and happily as the figure watching from a distance smiled. Though to say it was friendly or predatory was yet to be seen.

Burr fell onto his butt and took a deep breath. He stayed underneath the shade of the tree as he felt the soft breeze lulling him to sleep. Before his eyelids closed, another splashing session was heard before Burr looked up and saw the hair of a woman within the water.

"Ma'am?" The figure turned around and smiled. She rose from the water till the water only touch her neck.

"Greetings."

Burr approached the water carefully. "Where...do you know where I am?"

"Safety from the storm and away from the wreckage." She replied.

"Wait, safety? What about my crew? My friend?! Did they survive?" The woman nodded her head to convey no knowledge on it.

"I was around to only save you. Your crew's fates are in the hands of the ocean."

Burr stepped back before touching his forehead. "Then why the hell did you save me? My fate was already sealed."

The woman's golden eyes met his and she shook her head. "I was...nearby when all this went down. Please understand."

Burr stood still before sighing. "Thank you Miss...what is your name?"

"You may call me Amélie." Burr's mind was jumbled from everything, but he could swear this woman was blue. Blue skin with dark hair floating within the water. Her golden eyes were piercing. "Thank you Amélie. I never expected someone brace enough to save me from a watery grave."

"Human, your kind has died many times in these waters. I consider this an act of mercy." Burr nodded before digesting her words. "My kind? Human? Aren't you human?"

Amélie chuckled. "You consider that while you haven't seen all of me. Aren't you quick to judge." She pushed herself back and lifted her lower half. Burr saw a shiny purple fish tail rise to the surface. Burr gasped at seeing that as Amélie faced him again.

"Y-You're a...mermaid."

"Yes. I'm glad you understand and not attacking me out of fear."

"I'm more...surprised than anything. This is so..." Burr tried finding the right words. "Overwhelming."

"A proper word." Burr laughed before remembering the stories. "You don't kill humans do you?"

"What gave you that idea?" Amélie looked offended at that claim.

"Oh no not accusing you of anything it's just...I've heard stories of sailors lured to their end by other worldly creatures. I can't exactly put my trust in you."

"You shouldn't listen to those damning stories from a few sailors that dared invade our home. We killed in self defense and I won't stand under suspicion of being a killer." Her eyes gave the impression of power.

"No, no, no I apologize if I said such offensive things." Burr pleaded. Her eyes lowered their intensity before Amélie calmed herself. "Apology accepted."

Burr coughed before asking. "Is there anyway back to the mainland? I...have a home back there." Amélie shook her head. "That is one of difficulty if you don't have a ship."

He sunk back into the sand. "So I'm stuck here until rescue and god knows how long that'll take!" Amélie looked at him with pity before smiling. "I will gladly keep you company till such rescue comes."

"Seriously? Don't you have other responsibilities?"

"I can change my responsibilities and I think I can make you my responsibility."

"Why?"

Amélie clicked her tongue. "You are my first experience with mankind. I want to know why our mind do not co exist."

"Promise you won't kill me if I say something I don't like."

"Considered."

Burr laughed as he moved closer to the water's edge. "Since we got time I can tell you a bit of the ups and downs of humanity. If you'd like."

She nodded. Burr smiled and looked toward the sea. "At least I'll have some company till I die."

0-0-0-0-0

What'd you guys think? Neat right? I thought I do a couple of these every once in awhile to keep things fresh. So as a way to keep things fresh here every once and awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

More AUs

So I was looking over the Mafia AU of Overwatch and love it. And considering my OCs criminal past it should work but for another day. I try to think of adding more dark AUs. If you have any ideas on other AUs I can apply Noah and or Burr please let me know. Warning it can be a bit dark.

0-0-0-0-0

High school AU part 2

Fareeha was resting on her bed with Ana looking at the phone. "So are you going to call him or what?"

"Momma! I can't just call him on the first day!"

"Oh God you believe those stories? Just call him and tell him that this is to test if the number is real."

"I'm sure it's real and if I did that if he'd be questioning why I didn't believe him and then I'm going to have to suffer being mistrusted for all this!"

Ana rolled her eyes and sat down on her daughter's bed. She took the phone and the piece of paper left behind that Noah dropped. "You know it's not all that bad. I've known Noah for quite some time and he's a good child despite what else I hear. I'm sure a kind boy is understanding of your actions."

Fareeha groaned and wondered how this could be. This stupid crush since ninth grade has stayed and now it was really getting to her. "Come on I'm sure you can get this number out before-"

Her phone buzzed and the number calling matched the number on the paper. Fareeha almost screeched but the jock maintained her composure and answered. "Hello?"

"Oh well don't you sound chill." Noah's voice said. Ana scoffed at that as Fareeha shushed her. "Eh how did you find my number?"

"Oh Angela texted me it. She told me how you might lose the paper on your busy schedule and told me to call you first."

"Saved once again by our Angel." Fareeha shot another glare which her mother ignored.

Noah rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he saw Burr sitting across from him. "Well yeah so Angela texted me this and here we are! So, um, how's it going? I trust things are swell."

"Oh they're great. Things are great!" Fareeha answered. Silence went over the two as Noah tried finding something to talk about while Fareeha was sweating more than she does at practice.

Burr tried signaling him to continue and Noah caught on. "Oh that's cool. Hey your mother did do that Advanced Algebra lesson today?"

"The polynomial functions and the end behaviors?"

"Yeah, um I was a little busy drawing in that class that I forgot notes. Is there any chance I can come over and you can help me?"

Ana's eyebrow perked. "He just head straight for the jugular habiti. And how dare he not pay attention in my class. If you want this boy to be your boyfriend I'll have words with him."

"Momma get out!" Fareeha comically picked up her mother and put her outside the door. The teacher didn't even realized what happened until the door slammed. She clicked her tongue as her daughter locked the door.

"S-Sorry my mother just walked in and asked me something else."

"Oh well I don't mean to get you in trouble with your mother. We can later."

Fareeha fumbled to keep the conversation going. "Actually if you need help with your Algebra then I'm willing to help I'm available since my season is over!"

Burr wiggled his eyebrows as Noah sat astonished at the statement. "Oh well thank you. Um I'm busy tomorrow helping with the tech group for Burr's girlfriend's recital. And the day after that is Friday so I'll come over then. Or would rather come here?"

"You better not go home with some boy I don't know properly Fareeha! You will be grounded for a long time if that's the case!"

"I'll walk with you to my house after school if that's the case."

"Ok then it's a date." Noah hung up as Fareeha felt the redness in her cheek brighten to new levels. Burr looked at him in disbelief as Noah fell back on his bed and stretched.

-The Next Day-

"So you got a study date with The Justice Rainer, huh?"

"Don't put it like that Sombra, I just need help and the daughter of my Algebra teacher is helpful."

Sombra rolled her eyes as Noah bit into his sandwich. "I'm sure she took it literally. Probably on your breaks you'd be talking, laughing, and if you play cards right, tongue tag!"

Noah shook his head in disbelief when Sombra leaned. "Of course you could just ask me and I'd help you."

"Where's Satya? I need your girlfriend to keep your bisexual ass in check."

"Distracting me with the foreign exchange student won't work this time. I'm capable of loving both at the same time." She held her stance before pulling back chuckling. "Oh come on I only tease because I care. Besides you might not know this but that Satya is already underneath my fingertips."

Noah smirked. "Oh is that what you call it? I didn't know the utter love struck and sweating Latina counts as underneath your fingertips."

"Wha-"

"Satya showed me some pictures when she found out I was a friend of yours." Sombra let her head hit the lunch table as Noah snickered. "Don't think you're the only one with blackmail."

"Pft whatever, I'll see you later." Sombra got up and left Noah alone. He chuckled at his victory when he heard another collapse of books on his desk. "Angela. Noisy as always."

The future doctor hit the table hard as Noah pulled away his lunchbox. "I'm guessing those extra classes are a pain in the ass."

"Shut...it. So how was your phone call?"

"Well guess who's got a study session with Fareeha Amari?"

"Oho you sly dog." Noah playfully pushed Angela. "Nah you dunce. Algebra is really kicking my ass and I'm getting help so that's that."

"Oh okay." Noah looked at her weirdly. "The hell was that?"

"Nothing I just said ok."

"Oh no, no, no your oks aren't just ok. What's the deal?" Angela didn't answer him so Noah leaned in further. "Come on Ange you can tell me."

Angela somewhat liked the forward approach, but she shook her feelings out. "I'm saying nothing. This was a genuine ok." Noah eyed her suspiciously.

"Alright, but don't feel accused when I find out what you're really saying."

"Have faith, ja? I'm happy you're looking out for yourself and focusing on your studies."

"Of course you would. Momma Mercy please don't stop coddling me!" Angela giggled at the over top performance. She sported a pink blush as Noah dramatically fell on her lap. "Don't dare be more caring."

She reached out to pet him, but saw Fareeha looking around for her. Angela bit the inside of her cheek and pushed Noah up. "Well no more coddling from Momma Mercy. From now on Captain Amari will do that."

"Do what?" Fareeha said before seeing Angela and Noah sitting together. Noah smiled and patted the seat next to him. Fareeha quickly sat down next to him as Noah stretched.

"Apparently coddling. But there's no need for that Fareeha."

"Right." Fareeha looked down with her heart beating. Angela smiled sadly as she pushed Noah closer. "Hey Amélie and Burr are coming."

"Oh great. The heartless spider joins." Noah groans. Amélie sneered and dropped her tray on the table. Burr sighed as he put his tray down. "Guys can you not?"

"Please mon amour, we do this since this is the only thing we can do together. And I say I can insult the rat."

"Come on Burr, spider bitch is right." Noah said. Burr looked at Fareeha who was keeping to herself as Amélie sat next to her and pushed her in closer. The jock was doing her best to control herself as Noah was casual the entire time.

Angela herself could see him not bothered by the close contact. He actually seemed to be looking at Fareeha with amusement.

"Hey Fareeha I actually found out I won't be needed at the theatre today. So can I come over today?"

"Of course." Fareeha answered as everyone shared a glance with each other. Noah seemed happy with the answer and went back to enjoying his lunch. Little did he know that his math teacher was there and planning on their next meeting after school.

0-0-0-0-0

The Bad Future AU-Inspired by Logan, this was my first time writing my character in such a bleak future setting...well more bleak than what I normally wrote for them.

The door opened letting in bright light before closing. The person who entered put a brown bag on the table as he turned to the ruined home. Moving to the kitchen he found the graying hair of one of his only friends left.

"Late night?"

"What do you think Satya? These fucking kids barely help make the cut. How is she?" The woman turned to the other room in the place and saw the wheelchair bound Ana Amari staring at the sky.

"She's been quiet. Made sure she wasn't dead, but you know it wouldn't hurt to-" She silenced herself when Noah glared at her. "I'm sorry."

He sat down at the table and put a hand on his beard while the other hand reached for the medicine. Satya walked behind him and placed down a plate of leftover meat and cut vegetables.

"Thank you." He reached out for a fork but missed it. Noah narrowed his eyes and saw everything go blurry. Patting his jacket, no feeling indicated where they were. Satya sighed and pulled his hand out. She placed his glasses there and Noah silently thanked her.

"You need to rest too you know. All your time in Overwatch is finally catching up to you. You can barely hold the same resilience and even your eyesight has weakened."

"If I wanted to hear how pathetic I was I'd talk to myself in the mirror." Noah sighed. "I need a drink."

She stopped him. "I hid the alcohol. You only get it when you're in pain."

"Haven't you realized I'm already in pain? Or is just coming to you that I've been an alcoholic for awhile now?" Noah walked past her and went inside the cabinet, opening the secret compartment inside. He pulled a bottle of whiskey and took a sip.

The clock ticked at the new hour and Noah turned to Satya, who was already preparing the medicine. He took the medicine from her and took off his glasses. They were placed on the counter next to food when he limped to the next room.

When he saw Ana, he sighed. "Damn it. Mom, what'd I say about being near an open flame?"

"I'm just making tea. Just tea. Fareeha's visiting soon and I know that she likes that raspberry and mint tea you made. I think I got it just right." Noah's eyes flashed pain at her name and he quickly wiped away an liquid from his eyes.

"Sure, sure. Come on you need your medicine." Ana glanced at him and freaked out. She lashed out. "You're with them! You're here to kill me like the others! You won't kill me!"

Noah felt one of those punches connect and he grunted. He held Ana's wrist as the former captain was going crazy. Noah stabbed the needle in her neck and the medicine began to flow through her. The craziness ceased and Ana began to breathe normally. Noah stumbled back and rubbed where he was punched. He lifted up his shirt to see a bruise forming around one of his barely concealed cuts.

Ana turned sympathetic at seeing the wound. "You're hurt...I can call Angela for her to take care of it." Noah shook his head and went to Ana. "Sorry Mom, can't do that. I need to rest."

"But you're hurt. I can help you with the other heroes." Noah picked her up. "Mom, there are no more heroes."

"I guess we have too many members anyways." Ana laughed. Noah gave a sad smile and placed her down. "I'm sure we do."

He pulled up her blanket as Ana stared blankly at the ceiling. Noah kissed her on the forehead as Ana hummed at the action. She turned to him and her eyes widened.

"Noah...Noah what am I doing in bed? I need to make tea for Fareeha."

"Ssh. It's alright mom. I got it." Noah watched Ana slowly fall under the drugs effects and sleep. He turned and looked at the kettle brewing near the fire. He walked over and poured himself a cup.

He took out his wallet and looked at the photos. Pictures of Fareeha and Angela were there with a few dry tear stains. Another was a picture at Amélie and Burr's wedding. Noah was holding the two together as they had bright smiles that day. And deep within another pocket, Noah reached in and pulled out a broken communicator with a silver ring in it.

Satya was listening to the radio as the music was the only calming element in the household. However she switched it over the news broadcast.

"And with recent uprising spikes in domestic and international terrorism, the world is once again on edge. Even more so since the Gibraltar incident where several Overwatch members died including members Lawerence Burr, Amélie Lacroix, Angela Ziegler, Fare-"

Skzzz!

Satya flinched as a metal cup was flung from Ana's room and into their radio. Noah walked out with a cup and kettle of tea and placed it on the counter. He looked at Satya and drank the rest of his cup.

"I'm going to bed. It's late."

"It's three in the afternoon." He glared at Satya. "It's late." Satya didn't say anything but poured herself a cup of tea and letting its taste wash out any negatives of the day.

Noah grabbed the whiskey bottle before drinking most of it. The buzz was enough to exhaust him and make him pass out on his mattress.

0-0-0-0-0

So how did these fare out?


	3. Chapter 3

AU Part 3 with a slight NSFW update

0-0-0-0-0

High school AU pt.3

Noah hit the desk hard as Fareeha was tapping the back of his head with a pencil. "And then we write down if x negative and positive is either an infinite up or download depending on the even or odd number above the x."

"Why is math so hard!"

"Because you chose advanced Algebra. I'm surprised you didn't know what you were signing up for." Noah looked up and smirked. "I'm just working on an empty tank and tired brain. Though it could be worse."

"If you don't take this seriously I'm going to be very disappointed in you."

"Oh well I was considering giving up, but if I fail Amari then I won't be able to live with myself." He perked up and tried again. Fareeha thought it was part of his snark and just attempted on being lazy, but he actually seemed interested in working now.

Noah tried the new equations as Fareeha tried focusing on her own homework. The two kept working before hearing the door creak. The two turned and saw the older Amari enter. "Evening kids. I got snacks."

"Oh wow, thanks!" Noah said as he got up. Before he reached out, Ana narrowed an eye and he froze. "I mean you didn't have to get us snacks."

"No it's fine. I see Fareeha's being a better teacher than me."

"Eh heh, sorry Ms. Amari. Fareeha's just got something that keeps my attention." Fareeha froze when Ana raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" She looked at her daughter and saw the two were hard at work. "Well I want some of this focus in my class. Especially since I now know you're capable of doing your work. No excuses Bastian."

"Ye-Yes ma'am." Noah said as Ana waved her daughter down. Noah walked back to the desk as Fareeha walked over.

"So I understand you two are hard at work, but please don't do anything...too exciting."

"Mama! That's...that's not going to happen. We're working now and we'd like to work." Fareeha whispered. Ana gave a look of no fucks given and left with a smug grin on it. Fareeha closed the door and was about to lock it.

"Don't lock the door!" Fareeha stopped as she returned to the desk with Noah. He was working hard on the new equations when he reached out for a cookie. He munched happily on them as Fareeha sat down looking bored with her work.

Noah turned to her and tapped her paper. "Tired?"

"It's Friday evening and we're working on equations. Not what most teens do."

"Yeah most are at parties or if they're like Burr, making out on my sofa while my ma's at work."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah she's always busy at the lab that most of the time she's not there. Unlike yours I don't really see her." Noah said. Fareeha twirled a strand of hair as Noah ate another cookie. "I should actually head home."

"Uh are you sure?"

"Its late and besides I don't want to sleepover at a friend's house now. Especially if word gets out I slept at Fareeha Amari's house. Rumors are one hell of thing to deal with."

"Oh yeah. You shouldn't spend a night at a girl's place unless you date her." Fareeha mumbled as Noah began packing his things. "Actually could you walk me back to my house? I think it'd be a nice night for a walk."

"If you say so. Then again it would be nice to see return home in one piece." Noah and Fareeha let Ana what their plan was as the teacher tossed an umbrella. Rain was going to come down at any time and it was nice to be ready.

The two walked out as dark clouds covered the night sky. Noah pulled out his photo and saw a text from Angela.

-Hey I know how you struggle with math, wanted to wish you Viel Glück.-

"Aw that's sweet." Noah said out loud.

"What's sweet?" Fareeha asked.

"Angela wanted to wish me good luck. A nice little gesture." Fareeha saw the brief bit of joy in his eyes, but saw it turn on her. "But if he I'm working with you it's a bit excessive since I got great help already."

Fareeha smiled. "You know how to flatter someone."

"It's my way of doing things." Noah said with a small blush. "I mean most of the time it flys over people's heads, but hey thanks for, uh, noticing."

"No problem." Fareeha said as she held the umbrella over them. The two were close as they could be and despite the cold rain it was so warm underneath the umbrella.

After a bit of time passed, the two saw the empty house there. Noah opened the door and called out. "Burr? You in here? I swear to God I better not walk into doing things I will regret seeing."

Fareeha stood at the doorway when Noah turned to her. "Oh come in. It's a bit rude of me if I just let you stand out there."

She nodded at that and walked in. The house was cool inside, but less humid than outside. Noah checked his phone and found a new message. He read it and shook his head.

"Well he's actually staying at Amélie's for the night. So I have to congratulate him later."

Fareeha nodded and turned back. "I'll see you later."

A loud boom was heard outside and the outside rain pounded harder. Both of them looked at the tiny umbrella then at each other. "You can call your mother while I'll tell mine and get your sheets."

"Thank you." The two went to their phones and when Ana picked up it wasn't what she expected.

"I want to stay safe Fareeha. You don't know the dangers."

"I know the dangers of the storm mama."

"That's not what I mean." Fareeha paused for a few seconds before Ana continued. "I want my baby girl to tell me everything and if he does anything irresponsible I will personally-"

Fareeha tried to hide her embarrassment as Noah was happily chatting away with his mother. "Not going to happen. I promise I'll be safe and finish my work when I get home. Bye mom!"

She hung up before Ana could reply as she saw Noah looking. "Yeah, yeah I'll be a good gentleman...really? I'll tell Burr later. Okay, love you mom."

"She understands the situation?"

"Perfectly. Though...nah it doesn't matter. I'll get things ready for the night." Fareeha watched him leave the room. She scratched her cheek before realizing who's house this was and the circumstances. She wasn't alone as Noah was screaming internally in his head as he pulled the sheets out.

0-0-0-0-0

The Thief and The Spider

The door creaked open as Amélie Lacroix walked in. The messy home belonged to an old agent. One she didn't get along with but dealt with because of her relationship. Yet now...he's gone and now his best friend has fled the scene.

Three years have passed and no one's seen him. Sombra tried tracking him, but there was nothing to follow. And the others also gave up after the second year. All except for McCree, Lena Oxton, Dr. Ziegler, and Fareeha Amari. But even they felt it was impossible to find him. Eventually their searches slowly stopped with their own lives taking over.

Written off as MIA with discontinued attempts. Amélie wasn't searching in the first place, but it was by sheer luck that she gained a small hint of his location. And it was all on a receipt of bourbon at a bar in St. Martinique. She continued walking in before hearing the click of a gun.

"You want something or did your friends send in here on a dare?" Amélie knew that voice and turned to see a disheveled Noah Bastian standing at the doorway with a pistol pointed at her back. "Amélie...? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Following a lead. You're missed at headquarters."

"I intended on vanishing for good this time. I thought that much was clear with the note I left." Amélie shook her head. "It's ridiculous isn't it. Why would you run from everyone? I understand your mourning but I don't understand why you had to cut everybody off."

"..." Noah lowered the gun and sighed. "I told Fareeha that if I lost Burr, I might as well be dead. That includes being away from you guys." Amélie looked at him and studied his image. The muscle mass was barely there and he grew a beard too. His eyes were bloodshot and hands were shaky.

"Do you know how everybody is?"

"Lena got married, Angela's dating Genji...Fareeha's happy with the new leading position of Overwatch. McCree and Sombra have a thing going on. The others are doing business as usual." Noah said. Amélie nodded. "And do you know what today is?"

He sighed and reached for a bottle. The former assassin reached out and snatched the bottle out. "Not today."

"You can't stop me." Amélie put a hand on his chest and stopped him. "I can and will."

Noah rolled his sore eyes and backed off. He walked off to the next room and Amélie followed. He dropped down to the sofa and picked up a plate of food. Picking off the little meat off the chicken bones has Noah munched on it sadly while Amélie felt overwhelming pity.

"How can you live like this?"

"It's not living. It's called giving up." Noah said in a low voice. Amélie sat down next to him and saw the low resolution TV. "I've been living off my money from my jobs. Still surprised I haven't burned through all of it yet."

"It is a surprise." Noah sat up and looked at her. "Now what brings you all the way here?"

"I...I wanted someone to mourn with." Amélie confessed. Noah raised an eyebrow as Amélie sighed. "It's been three years and when you left I barely had anyone that truly knew Burr."

"You had five years, I had fucking twenty two years. Still I-I get it, but it's pointless."

"Pointless? The man we loved died and now it's just...just us. Look I need someone to understand my pain. I want someone to help me."

"Really? Help you? That's something I never heard of anything like that from you." Amélie looked flushed with anger. "I want help! How hard is that for you to understand you imbecile! Mon Dieu, why did I think you could ever help me?"

Noah lazily looked at the bottle and sat up. He hovered his hand over her shoulder and barely put it there. "Its late. You can borrow the guest bedroom. It's the only place I haven't fucked up."

"What happened to you Noah? You've changed so much." Amélie said. Noah didn't bother refuting her and tossed the plate onto the table. "I'm dead inside. I barely feel anything these days."

With that Noah got up and left. Amélie didn't say a word and walked in to the guest bedroom hoping to get some sleep. It was hopeless though. She hasn't had any good sleep since Burr died. Even longer since she had any true sense of rest.

The next day, Amélie stayed. Noah didn't bother looking at her.

The day after that, she stayed again. Noah found himself picking things up with her helping out a bit.

A week later, Amélie was preparing a meal as Noah tried cleaning himself up. Each passing day was just the two of them. Neither really saying words but rather just living. They were the only two who were the closest to Burr.

One day Noah came back with less bottles and more fresh groceries. Amélie took them off and barely looked Noah in the eye.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." A small exchange of pleasantries. And as a week turned into a month, conversations were being taken. Noah was enjoying some pasta as Amélie was trying to tell jokes. A strange time indeed.

"That joke was shit."

"I tried." Noah held one eye closed as he looked at her. "Better delivery makes the joke. I told Burr that one time and he improved significantly."

"So all those jokes he told were great because of your teaching?" Amélie said with a small smile. "Hell yeah it was. You should be thanking me."

Noah tapped the table as silence returned. He got up and went into the kitchen. He brought out two glasses and a bottle of wine. Amélie raised an eyebrow as Noah poured the two glasses halfway.

"What's this?"

"It's been a month since you unofficially moved in with me and staying here for God knows how long. I think it would be nice to celebrate with how we haven't killed each other yet."

Amélie took the glass and swirled the liquid as Noah downed his fast. The two shared the bottle until it became two to three more bottles. Noah laid on the ground giggling as Amélie was snickering at his actions.

On the ground were several souvenirs including his grappling hook, broken communicator, and a joke book. Noah got up and barely made it on the sofa when Amélie caught him. The two were so close, but no one made a move.

They looked at the date and Amélie felt a sense of dread as she read it. It's now official. It's been officially three years since Burr died. Noah saw it too and his expression was hard to read.

They looked at each other before Noah pushed her off and stumbled back. "I should get to bed."

"Let me help you."

"Amélie I've walked home drunk. There's literally no need for that." He bumped into a book shelf and a box fell. Amélie picked it up and saw what was inside. Her expression was that of contemplation.

Noah continued on his path before hitting the door. Once he hit the door, the floodgates opened as tears spilled out like a waterfall. Amélie was barely buzzed and saw Noah pressed against the door with him shaking. She could hear him sobbing uncontrollably as he tried reaching for the knob.

She opened the door and Noah fell onto the ground. He looked up with puffy eyes and saw Amélie was trying to look helpful. "It's alright. I miss him too."

"How much?" Noah said as he saw her own barriers break. "As much as you do."

The two became sobbing messes as the day he died along with memories came in like a charging bull. The two sat on the floor sobbing as Noah finally stopped and stood up.

"Well look at us. Two drunk sobbing messes on the floor. Who would've guessed you would be the one I'd be doing this with." Amélie let out a painful chuckle as she saw his hand sticking out. She grabbed it and pulled herself up. "You're the only comfort I truly had this past month."

"Merci that means a lot. You were quite comforting too." The two shared a laugh as they continued to hold hands. Noah looked down and felt his mind go places. Amelie's condition barely let the alcohol really get to her, but something running through her let Noah put his other hand up. It stroked her hair as she saw the bedroom eyes he had.

"Amélie I'm thinking this is going somewhere...not like us."

"And?" Her arms snaked around his neck and held him close.

"We should stop." His hands now arched down her back before stopping just above her butt.

"We should." Amélie stated. They urged their limbs to let go, but it pulled forward. Amélie almost reveled at feeling Noah's lips crash against hers. And three years of pent up loneliness exploded.

Noah remarked how soft her lips were and how it melded perfectly to his. She felt the same way and pushed him onto the bed. Needless to say the early morning of their grief was the final tipping point between the two.

(NSFW)

She crawled on top of him and continued their kiss. Noah's hands traveled up and roamed over the sniper's body. The two kept kissing before Noah broke it. He pushed himself up and pressed his face against her chest. She moaned as he nuzzled in her cleavage while peppering it with kisses.

"Mon Dieu. I need this!" She moaned. Noah grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off. The fabric exposed her skin to the warm atmosphere and Amélie grinned happily at the feeling. Noah didn't say a word as Amélie returned the favor. Despite losing muscle mass, his torso was still solid and her fingers traced over the many scars. Some from her, others from their common enemies. It's been such a long time that the basic needs of release was burning to her very core.

"Amélie..." Noah mumbled before she pulled herself off. "What do you wish?"

"Satisfaction." She replied. She pushed Noah onto the bed and peeled off her shorts. Noah's eyes bulged when she revealed everything to him. "I expect the best."

Amélie sat down and put her cunt over his mouth. She didn't have to wait long before Noah's tongue pushed in. The sniper moaned loudly as he continued. Minutes seemed to last a blissful eternity when she kept riding his face. His hands reached up and held her bountiful butt tightly. The French woman couldn't help but feel almost complete. The feelings were on par with whenever she had a successful kill or when the rush of battle finally took over. And this was a battle she'd gladly lose to feel whole again.

She panted hard before feeling the tipping point. Amélie screamed in utter ecstasy as she quickly came from Noah's action. She fell off as Noah took in a deep breath. She twitched slightly before sitting up.

"Satisfied?"

"Immensely." She replied. Noah, still in a drunk mindset, rolled over to her. He kissed her cheek and held her tightly. A hand held a tit before fondling it with the utmost care. Amélie purred at the action before turning her head and kissing him on the lips again.

Her hand travelled down and rubbed gently in a pattern. Noah growled at the actions and Amélie sneered. "Apparently you aren't."

"Obvious?"

"Very." Locking her lips, Amélie went to work fast. Noah held his breath as Amélie discarded his undergarments. The sniper had her eye on the prize and stroked up and down faster. Noah didn't bother saying anything before giving her a signal.

Her head filled with anticipation and a huge rush, Amélie locked her lips around it before slowly moving at gentle speeds. Noah held still for a few minutes before everything was overwhelming him. It's been years since he's gotten this. A warm body and lots of time.

Right now there was no pain, no death of his best friend, or even the left over inklings of feelings for the others. All that was there was the moment and how sexy it was.

"Shit, Amélie. You're too good." She smirked as she went faster. Noah wanted more so he moved in sync with her. The two moved perfectly with each before Noah grabbed her head and held on tight. Amélie gladly accepted what was given and waited patiently for it to end. A few seconds passed before Noah withdrew and Amélie saw the trail of spit left on it. She licked her lips and kissed it one more time.

"Delicious." Noah silently agreed with her before seeing her neck. While the two rested, Noah moved behind her and laid solid love bites on her nape. She hissed at the small pain before feeling his fingers travel down her back. He stopped on her cheeks and gave them a small but firm pinch.

Amélie giggled at the attention before he moved one hand over her snatch. It poked and prodded the entrance as it slowly entered. She bit her lip as Noah was assaulting her with more loving touches and spending time finding the right spots. It was a little messy with finding it, but once he found the spot, Noah focused on it.

She felt herself turn to goo before she cried out in pleasure again. Amélie slumped slightly and pushed her ass against his groin. Her eyes opened up when she felt a poke near her spot.

Noah stopped suckling on her neck and with the same strength he'd use on a soldier, he flipped their position where he was on top. The thief hiked up her leg to wrap around his waist as he lined himself up.

The moment started slow as Amélie felt herself being bottomed out. The sensation of being filled let the sniper begin to feel whole once more when their hips finally touched. Noah lowered down and sucked on her tit like a newborn. Combined with the increasing movement from below and Amélie slightly drooled. The bed shook hard as Noah went faster. Amélie wasn't complaining and wanted him to go faster. He complied accordingly.

"Flip over." He commanded with a deeper voice. She didn't argue and flipped over. He pulled out and traced her butt. She almost laughed at how touchy he was when it came to her hindquarters. "Raise your hips."

She obeyed and became a hump for him to hold. His eyes glazed over her figure. The low light shined on the layer of sweat over her skin. The golden eyes were piercing his soul with anticipation before he continued his actions. Amélie let out a scream before chortling.

"Noah/Amélie!"

The two held each other tightly before they down together in each other's arm. Amélie saw the light in Noah's eyes fade before he snuggled closer to her. His warm breath was so pleasant as Amélie actually felt...safe when his arms held her tightly.

(NSFW End)

Sunlight of the early sun hit the room and Amélie felt herself so warm after so long. Noah snuggled closer as he took in her scent of last night's dinner and the perfume she always wears. Amélie opened her eyes and saw what just happened. Noah was barely conscious when he looked to see Amélie in his arms. His heartbeat went fast as he pushed himself off.

"Noah?"

"Holy shit." He got up and found himself in a state of undress. "What the hell was I thinking? That wine messed me up?"

"Noah?" Amélie questioned. He looked at her and couldn't deny how beautiful she was in the early sunlight. "Can we talk about this?"

"Yeah it shouldn't have happened. You're Burr's girl. I'm his best friend. There's supposed to be a fucking barrier between us!"

"Noah, please last night wasn't horrible. It was quite good." She said.

"How can you say that?" Noah pulled up some gym shorts. "You were engaged to Burr and now here we are sleeping together."

Amelie's eyes widened as she remembered the engagement ring that was always close to her. She looked at her room where the ring was nestled in its box.

"I gotta go."

"You act like he's still here. Noah, we were just comforting each other."

"That doesn't include having sex with my best friend's girl. Amélie this is...not what any of us-shit how do I explain this?"

Amelie's understand was perfect though. She got up and dressed up herself. "Noah...even if you hate yourself for it, you helped me through this. Never forget that." She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He held his cheek for a second and looked up at her. "Where are you going?"

"If things get too...awkward I'll leave and return to Overwatch. Right now I'm thinking of a shower." She left the room as Noah held his cheek again and looked at the photo of Burr in his room. A few minutes later, Noah walked out of the room and into the living room. Dishes and bottles from the night before was still there. He sighed before looking at the bookshelf. The box was still in its place.

He pulled it out and opened the box to look at it again. It was scuffed up.

Noah opened it and found the note.

-I've been thinking this is the end after all. Somethings can't be stopped and I'm sorry things couldn't have been better. To those who know me, I'm so sorry.- his fingers glazed over the words before flipping it over.

-Noah, don't you ever think about this again. Even if I leave, this is an end I don't want for you.- Inside was a disassembled gun and a crushed bullet. Noah pulled out the barrel and saw the sabotage in it.

"Once you were trying to kill me, now you won't let me end myself." Noah smirked. "Looks like Burr's kindness did something worth of value."

He tossed the box in the trash, but kept the note. Noah started doing chores as he heard the shower run in the next room.

Another month has passed and Amélie has still been with him, but they was more restraint with each other this time. The two were reading books when they heard the rain pound lightly on the roof. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Amélie nodded before Noah closed the door and sighed. Half an hour later, Noah came out clean shaven. Amélie saw this and blushed at the new appearance as Noah sat down on the sofa again.

"I like this look." He looked up and saw her giving a genuine smile. His heart fluttered a little as he rubbed his chin. "It suits you."

"I'm going to miss my beard though." Noah said. Amélie shrugged before Noah got up and stood next to her. "But I'm glad you like it."

The two shared an exchange before Noah realized how much he owes this woman. She's pulled him free and now he actually took the time to shave. That's a bit of a step up.

Later that night, Amélie was sleeping when Noah picked her up and dropped her off in her room. The former assassin slept soundly as she moved closer in his arms. Noah didn't say anything as he gently placed her on the bed.

Her arms wrapped around him and Noah tried tugging himself away. Yet her grip was an iron one. "Stay."

"Not this again." Noah said as Amélie continued to hold him. "I'm tired of sleeping alone."

He tried pulling away but Amélie held him closer. "Don't go."

Noah finally pulled himself away and sighed. He went to the other side of the bed and laid down next to her. "You still tortured me."

"That was five years ago."

"Still. It's hard to believe you want me to sleep with you." Amélie snuggled closer. "I just don't want to be alone anymore "

Noah remembered Fareeha and Angela. He lost them the second he left. That was his intention. If he couldn't live with himself then how could he love either one. And yet despite what expected, to see it was Widowmaker holding him and making his heart move. It was unexpectedly and horribly awesome.

He turned to her and saw her breathe softly. The same lips that he claimed a month ago was still there with its pillowy allure. He scooted closer and put his forehead against hers.

"Bad shit happens to those I care about. Don't be one of them Amélie." The sniper lifted herself and their lips were millimeters apart. "I don't if you won't."

"We really shouldn't do it."

"You're sober this time?"

"Unfortunately." Amélie smirked and looked at his eyes. "Would be better if you were?"

"Easier to make my decision."

"And that would be?" Noah looked down in guilt as Amélie held his hand.

"Trying to make this work between us despite what my gut says."

"It's a good first step." Amélie pressed her lips against Noah's and the two silently made a pact to be happy. More than they ever were three years ago.

0-0-0-0-0

Bad Future AU

Noah cracked open his eyes and picked himself up. The hangover was there per usual and he turned to the bed desk near him. "Satya."

There was some aspirin and a glass of water with almost melted ice cubes in it. He popped it in and drank it. Satya walked in and saw him walking. "I assume it's work again tonight. Shall I give Ana her medicine on schedule or did the doctor order a new one."

"It's the same one. Two pills every two hours. Separately with a ten minute interval. Have her drink plenty of water and don't let her know what's happened these past few years." He got up and grabbed his wallet.

Satya watched him slip on the silver wedding ring on his finger. "It's been awhile since I've seen you wear that."

Noah didn't reply as he slipped on his black jacket. He opened the door and faced the bright landscape. His old motorcycle was in its garage with its appearance less than slick since the last time he really fixed it. Still it was the only thing besides Ana and Satya that he gave a damn about these days.

Sombra. When he was someone else, Sombra let him have this as a little side project. He pulled out his phone and tried activating the code. It worked and the bike hummed with a few sputters. Rolling down to its owner, it spewed ugly smoke as Noah petted it.

Climbing on, Noah drove down to town with full intentions on his job. Hard to believe fighting as one of the worlds top defenders was now reduced to a delivery man. It still paid enough for the medication and with his funds from his life before it was a bit easier. Yet it was never enough. Ana might need stronger medicine, the house was begging for repairs, not to mention basic necessities like food or water. And taxes weren't the best.

Hours piled on as Noah delivered several packages around and didn't get stopped. It was a slow day. Noah kept driving until his shift was deemed over and he was free for a few hours. The new medication would last a few weeks so there was no need to buy more, Satya didn't want anything however that's her opinion. Noah found himself driving around town till he arrived at a cemetery. Actually a well known cemetery.

Sighing, Noah grabbed a bottle of whiskey that he snuck in to work and sipped it. He walked with pain in his hip as he approached the graves. Numerous names of unknown and known heroes. There were all here and Noah knew why he came here.

Reminders and clean up. He tripped, but caught himself on a gravestone. Pushing himself up, Noah turned to the name and sighed. "Jesse. I see you got more leaves this time."

He put down the bottle and swept them clean. Each grave received this as Noah put on the closest thing to a smile when he saw the new one. Saying things like: Lucio's music still inspires, D-Va's homeland is now safe, Reinhardt is one of the things Ana never forgets, so on and so forth.

He finally stopped at the last two graves as Noah finally sat down in front of them and he could barely feel his heart. Angela and Fareeha's grave stood there with old flowers. Noah picked up the wilted stems and sighed. "You think these would last longer. No matter."

He stopped and tried smiling. "It's been a while. I try visiting as often as I can but I need to keep my job. Ana's been a real handful, luckily Satya is there to help."

No answer.

Noah sighed as he held his left hand up. "I found my ring Fareeha. Hard to believe it barely aged since our marriage. I thought I lost it and you wouldn't believe where I found it. It was in my old wallet. Hard to believe I almost lost this, huh?"

No answer.

"I just came by to say, I still love you. No one will ever replace you no matter how hard I try. No one can beat you." Noah said. He looked at Angela. "The same goes for you Angela. I really wish I could move on, but who can when they already got perfection...and lost it."

The graves kept their silence as Noah tapped on his ring. "I should get going. Satya might need me."

He walked back to his motorcycle and found a group of men looking over it. "Hey."

They ignored him and tried wiring it. "Hey that's not yours." They looked at him and scoffed at his appearance. "Hey why don't you leave us to our business old man. And then we'll consider not screwing you over."

"Old man, huh?" Noah took another step before hearing guns clicking. He saw several of them were armed. "Really? You're willing to kill me over this piece of junk. It's not even worth-"

One fired and grazed Noah's arm. He clutched it in pain as one hit him in the back of his knee and sent Noah on the floor. "We said shut it old man!"

"Motherfuckers!" Noah growled before grabbing his bottle and slamming it against one of his enemies heads. The bottle shattered and Noah shoved the remaining bit into one of their arms. They screamed in pain as he grabbed the gun out of their hand and fired several rounds into their feet.

The group scattered but tried firing wildly. Noah barely dodged a bullet and it hit the motorcycle. "God damn it!" He turned to the gang and saw them running. He took aim and fired at the group. Most missed and only one hit them in the shoulder.

Noah screamed in frustration and threw the empty gun away. "Not bad. Not bad at all for an out of work hero." Noah turned and saw a man in sharp suit. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Apologies I'm here on business and I'm actually looking for a person. A person you might know."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't, but hey I think we both have an idea of who might. Those two you have at your home might understand what we're talking about." Noah didn't say a word as walked to his bike and grabbed a stick. "And it would wonderfully if you-"

The agent stopped when Noah pulled out his sword. It was aged and a little chipped on the sides, but looked as fierce as ever. The purple ribbons swayed gently in the breeze as Noah looked at the man with the strongest death glare. "Give me a reason to tear your fucking throat out with this."

"Hey cool it, cool it, cool it." The agent said fast as he raised his hands in surrender. "I represent the newest UN program to replace your old organization. I understand that you were a significant member. Married to one of the best heroes out there."

"My marital status has nothing to do with this. Cut to the chase or I'll cut your goddamn throat."

"Straight to business. Of course. We're looking for someone. Someone who's disappeared for a long time before catching a blip of their existence. Does the name Sombra raise an eyebrow?"

Noah's eyes narrowed before he had the agent against the tree. "What the hell do you mean Sombra? She died in the Gibraltar incident like most of the others."

"Noah...you were wrong." The agent choked out before he kneed Noah in the stomach and pushed him down. The agent fixed his cufflinks and almost sneered at Noah trying to get up. "I grew up an Overwatch fan, watching you and the others save the world. It just breaks my heart to see you this way."

"I'll make that literal if-" The agent punched Noah in the stomach and he fell to the ground again. "Old man I'm going to say this once. Sombra's been in contact with one of you and it's coordinates bring us to your location. So fess up the criminal or face the consequences."

"I haven't seen Sombra in ten years. And that shits true. Even if she did somehow have contact with me or my friend, what makes you think I'd tell you?"

"We just needed to hear from you. And since we can confirm it isn't you, I'll have to assume either Satya or Ana knows." He began to walk away. Noah was crawling and felt desperation.

"No! Leave Satya and my mother alone! There's nothing to gain!" The agent turned and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but they might lead us to catching Sombra and if so we'll do anything for the greater good."

The agent got into the car as Noah picked himself up and his sword. He hobbled to the bike and drove it fast as he could.

Despite how old the bike was, it seemed to go even faster than normal as Noah drove as fast as he could. The urban territory slowly transitioned to the forest as he sped through the road.

Grabbing his sword, Noah saw the house in the distance and blue light erupting. "Satya. Ana!"

He drove through the gate and found several agency cars around the area along with other government authorities. "Move in! We'll take them by force!"

Satya had Ana inside a car as she grabbed a spare gun. She aimed it at the door and fired upon the people who come. But her aim wasn't the best and missed several of them. She rolled to cover and saw them flanking her.

Satya reloaded her gun and aimed, but an agent snuck up on her and grabbed her by the throat. He slammed her into the ground and pulled out handcuffs.

"You have the right to remain AAHHH!" A blade bursted out of his chest before he was kicked off to reveal Noah standing behind him.

He growled at the other agents who jumped him. Satya got up and using her arm produced a turret. Noah kept slashing at the other and cut one of their arms off. Slipping his hand into their pockets, Noah pulled out a hunter's knife and turned to the other agent.

He repeatedly stabbed them in the chest before shoving the blade under their jaw. The gurgling sound was nasty as Noah kicked him away. Satya stood up and turned. "They're trying to get Ana!"

The two ran to the car and saw several agents attempting to take Ana. Noah pulled one off and stabbed him through the side of his head. Satya bashed another agent in the skull with her empty gun.

"Move out, authorized lethal force!" Noah heard that and turned to Satya. "Get in the car."

She nodded and turned to see Ana waving her arms out. "Ana, stay in."

"Rifle." She muttered. Satya raised an eyebrow before turning to see the biotic rifle. She grabbed it and the ammo packs before shoving them into the car. Satya went into the driver's seat and started the car. Noah called down his motorcycle and ran towards it.

However just before he reached it, an agent with a grenade launcher fired a round at him and blew it up. He was sent flying back into a pile of rubble with his beloved bike in shambles. Satya saw this and swerved the car around.

Noah got up and saw the agent from the graveyard. "Your friend messed up." He glared at him before reaching for his sword, Noah threw the blade, but the agent dodged it.

It whistled through the air before Noah grinned and disappeared in a flash of purple light. The agent's eyes widened as Noah appeared behind his line and was running out the gate. Satya was driving close and opened the passenger door.

Noah hopped on the agents went into their vehicles and ran. Ana was mumbling incoherently as they were getting closer. "Shit, we can't lose them." They heard a door click open and saw Ana leaning out.

"Mom/Ana!" They screamed as Ana held in her arms the rifle. She took aim and held her breath. With a squeeze of the trigger, Ana fired a round at the gas tank near the house. It exploded and sent the other cars off their trail. Noah's jaw almost dropped but he turned to see a car was right next to them.

He opened his door and held his blade in his right hand, the car moved in closer as if to crush him. He wasn't going to let that happen and slashed their front tire. The sudden loss of their tire sent the car careening off the path and into a tree. Noah smirked for a brief moment before closing the door.

"Still got it." Satya kept on driving as Noah slowly let himself feel the pain take over.

"Noah...are you alright?" He turned and saw the briefest glimpse of the Ana Amari. She dropped her rifle on the floor. "What happened?"

"You were awesome Mom." Noah said as Satya smiled at the elderly woman. The old sniper nodded as if to agree with them.

"Now second act of business, Satya." She turned to him. "Did you have contact with Sombra?"

0-0-0-0-0

Send any requests that you might want by review or PM.


	4. Chapter 4

AU Part 4

0-0-0-0-0

High School Part 4

"Can't sleep?"

"Mhm?"

"Would you like to sleep in here?"

"It would be awkward if I did." Noah replied as he slept on the floor. Fareeha was looking at the ceiling as the rain pounded the roof. The two were laying perfectly still as Noah laid well in his sweatpants. Fareeha wore a clean pair along with her t-shirt.

Now two teenagers in a house alone sounds like a recipe for intimate moments, but it just felt weird to them. Weird to Noah. Bothering Fareeha. This was her crush's bed she was sleeping on and he couldn't sleep on Burr's bed since always locked it.

"I would sleep in Burr's room, but after last April Fool's he's taken measures."

"Sounds fun."

"Shoulda seen it. Though I don't know why he's so adamant about that day. It's what got Amélie's attention and started their little fling."

Fareeha laughed. "Well I suppose if you "accidentally" fill his backpack with wonder bread and jelly it would be a little damper along with filling his shampoo with bright purple hair dye is quite funny."

"You heard about it?"

"Angela told me." She turned over and looked at him. "Said you spent some time in detention and the one time Burr didn't try bailing you out."

Noah nodded. "It's always like that. Though still, I'm glad that prank helped in the long run. He seems happier these past few months than he ever did before." He drummed his fingers against his stomach.

Fareeha watched him for a second before Noah sat up. "Yeah ok it's too cold in my house."

"You just realized that?" Fareeha asked. Noah nervously scratched his cheek. "Well I normally have my thick blankets on me, but you're using them so I can only complain."

"Don't complain."

"You're right." Noah sighed.

"I'm willing to share." Noah looked up and saw Fareeha scooting over. He blushed hard when he realized what she said. Noah waved his hands in denial. "Actually that's quite alright. I'm just be a little butch and I don't want to steal your space. I mean I'm stealing since that's my bed, but I mean personal space I just-"

Fareeha gave a deadpan look and pulled him in. "Oh come on. We're both almost grown adults. Don't feel too bad okay?" Noah didn't say a word as he felt warmth envelope him. The thick blankets fell over him and he turned to see Fareeha's back. His heart was beating faster with this thought.

He turned back and kept his silence. Fareeha in the meantime was trying her best not to scream out what the hell she just did. How did a tutoring request go this far?! She didn't say anything as the warmth eventually began to slow her down.

Hours later the sun was rising and Noah could feel its rays come through the window. He barely cracked open his before shutting them. Getting up was not his option and to prove it he tried making himself more comfortable. In the arms of Fareeha.

He froze mid nuzzling his face when it hit him. Noah was nuzzling the crook of Fareeha's neck and the girl didn't mind. Her arms were wrapped around him like a snake along with inter tangled legs. "Wow...that's something."

He moved back slightly and heard a slight groan. "Don't leave. You stay." She brought him in closer and breathed softer when he was. Noah tried pushing himself away, but she had an iron grip. If he wanted to move it would very hard to. He scooted up a little and tried not feel her rather buxom figure against his cheek. Once up, Noah tried moving, but alas he reached his limit.

Resigning to his fate of being trapped in the school star's arms Noah let himself sleep again with their faces inches apart.

"Holy Shit!" The two woke up hard as the heard the door open. Fareeha turned red to see Noah so close and in her arms. Noah turned to see Burr at the door with two cups of coffee with his eyes bugged out.

"Burr, what's the problem?"

"Mom don't come up!" Noah shouted, but it was too late. Katrina Bastian walked into the doorway and saw the two. Her mouth dropped before blushing. "Oh my dear boy. Rushing in just like your father."

"What?!" Katrina shook her head as she turned to Fareeha. She slid over to the girl's position and grabbed her hand. "Were you treated well? I'm sorry if things didn't go as planned, my boy just started learning and I don't wish you judge him on-"

"We're clothed and nothing happened, MOM!" Noah shouted as he jumped out of bed. Katrina and Burr watched Noah walk out in a huff as Fareeha sighed.

"At least we know that his mother isn't any better." Burr sat down. "So...did you at least get a kiss?"

"I will break you." Fareeha stated. Burr raised his arms in surrender as Noah was putting in his shoes. "I'll walk Fareeha home."

"That would be the gentleman's move." Katrina said. Noah rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys. Fareeha came down in her early attire and grabbed the umbrella. Burr came down with her. "Though it would be nice if we at least gave our guest some breakfast."

"Don't you have work soon?" Noah asked. He looked bothered. "Actually no. I have a day off today."

Fareeha noticed the surprise in his face before masking it with cool indifference. "Well I guess. I'll start making pancakes."

"Lovely and meanwhile I'll keep our guest entertained."

"With much respect can I actually help Noah cook? As a way to thank you for letting me sleep in your home?" Katrina looked at her and eyed the two back and forth. Burr followed her eyes before shrugging. "Why not. I'm just happy to know I'm not cooking."

"Of course you are. Those cupcakes for the school bake sale was shit." Noah shouted as he left the room. Katrina rolled her eyes and turned to Fareeha. "That would be lovely, thank you Fareeha."

Fareeha smiled brightly before following Noah into the kitchen. Burr sighed and scratched his head. Katrina seemed very pleased. "You know I like this one."

"You're happy she's not Sombra."

"I'm happy after that whole Angela incident. My baby boy had a hard enough time talking to me, that just rendered him unable to talk to me at all." She rubbed her arm at this. Burr patted her head. "Mom, Noah loves you even when you're gone. I'm sure of it. And besides I'm sure with Fareeha it won't end up like Angela."

"I know, but she was so perfect for Noah. I know this is high school. Maybe I'm just biased that she didn't reciprocate the same feelings." Burr nodded before absently looking his shoulder at that claim.

Inside Fareeha and Noah were gathering ingredients. Noah pulled out several spices. Fareeha looked over his shoulder and her eyes sparkled at one of them. "Is that cumin?"

"Yeah, I bought that for...something, I dunno. You need it?" Noah asked. Fareeha nodded and was handed the spice. "I want to thank your mother and besides I always make this for breakfast on weekends."

A few minutes later and Noah was smelling the spice and sizzle of the eggs. Fareeha was working hard as Noah simply put away the no longer needed ingredients. Moving over, Fareeha grabbed several plates and put the right portions on.

Noah reached over and put the plates on the table when Fareeha looked happy with the results. "I didn't think you cooked."

"I had to be a very self reliant child." She answered. Noah agreed with that. "Well I'll go check in and we'll have breakfast."

The two exited the kitchen and just saw Katrina and Burr wolfing down the eggs and beans. Fareeha rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess they like the Ful Medames."

Burr looked up. "You have no idea. Hey are two going to eat those?" Noah came up and snatched them up. "Yes and we'll stay away from you scavengers."

Katrina wiped her mouth and turned to her son. "Very well, just don't get crazy when you eat it." Noah smiled gently at his mother before taking Fareeha out. The two sat in the early morning sun before digging in. Fareeha was enjoying the meal as was Noah. "Your mother is so nice."

"Of course she is. Can't imagine who else would be." Noah said simply before taking in the sight. For some reason his face felt warmer when he saw Fareeha looking right at him. Not even during their...sleeping times was it this hot. It was kinda bothersome if not making some feelings known.

"Well at least I know my mother isn't the only one who jumps to assumption."

"Yeah, my mother's trying to be extra there in my life since her job's been taking over. It makes things a little jarring when she does it."

"It's out of love." Fareeha responded. Noah agreed with that. "Besides she could be worse. At least yours doesn't parade you with so much PDA in the halls."

"Ms. Amari did show off all your trophies last semester and the year before that it was a clearly hugging." Fareeha chuckled. "She can be ridiculous, but I love her for it."

Noah actually enjoyed her laugh. It was nice. He turned back to his food and picked at it while his mind was going faster. Fareeha titled her head. "So when should I go?"

He snapped out of his daze and checked the time. "I think we could go now. These days I got something going on and I'd like to walk you back before Ana thinks I left you or something."

"She knows you wouldn't do that."

"Oh, but what if I did?" Noah asked. Fareeha cheekily grinned. "Then I'd say you'd be quite the heartbreaker." The two shared a laugh as the got up and walked to the front. Katrina and Burr were watching as Noah turned back. Katrina formed a heart shape and Noah looked shaken at that. He turned briskly as Fareeha noticed. The two walked a little faster as Noah tried not to think too hard on what his mother was saying.

When they arrived at Fareeha's house, she turned to him. "I'll see you around."

"Sure I'll see you around. I mean we can hang out at school can't we?"

"Of course." Fareeha snickered before putting a hand on the knob. She briefly turned. "Bye."

"Bye." Noah said before they looked at each for one more moment. Noah broke eye contact first and walked away as Fareeha did the same. When she closed the door behind her, the jock danced a celebratory dance.

The whole thing was losing joy before she heard a cough. Fareeha stopped and slowly saw her mother smiling with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Sounds like someone got lucky last night."

"Mom!"

"Was he good?"

"MOMMA!"

One Month Later

"It's a whole month and they haven't made a move yet!" Burr moaned as Amélie was completing her Spanish homework.

"Uh huh."

"I mean I don't blame Noah since he's taking his time and or most likely is an oblivious idiot, but Fareeha has had so many conceivable chances!"

"Uh huh."

"Do you have any idea how infuriating it is sometimes watching those two! The messed up part is that they hang out...a lot. Ever since then it's been tutoring sessions, walks to school, lunch, etc! Noah looks like he likes her then doesn't. Like more than ever and it's like really hard to wrap around. I mean what the hell?"

Amélie put her finger against Burr's lips. "Mon amour, I don't really care. If Noah gets a date then that's that. If not then he'll remain single for the rest of his life."

Burr looked downtrodden at the last part. "He just needs a date."

"I can date him."

"Whoa! Baby that's not an option!" Burr shouted. Amélie smirked at the reaction and Burr realized what she did. He playfully shoved her shoulder and she pretended to fall hard on the bed. The two giggled like children when Noah knocked.

"Hey Burr I'm coming in. Hold Widow off from spewing her web in me."

"You wouldn't even qualify to be my prey." She scathed.

"That's the love I got used to." Noah said as he walked in. Amélie sneered at him as Noah did the same. They slowly warmed to each other and their banter was at least easier to hear without being in edge if they would fight.

Noah put down some clothes. "Alright I picked up your laundry and now I'm going to head out with Lena."

"Where are you two going?" Burr asked.

"Oh well Lena got Jesse and Genji to help me pull this massive prank on our history teacher."

"Mr. Akande?" Amélie asked.

"Hell yeah and we're going to make it count." Burr looked uneasy. "Noah, you wouldn't pull off this prank if your life depended on it. Because he would screw over more."

Noah looked at him before sighing. "I'm actually going to a party with Jesse and Genji."

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

He shrugged. He left the room as Burr and Amélie turned back to their homework. A moment passed when they looked at each other.

"We're going to that party so he doesn't fuck anything up."

"Oui."

At the Party

Genji's car parked into the area and Jesse got out. "Well here we are Noah. Make every shot count." Noah rolled his eyes as he got out of the car. Genji rolled up on them and was blushing hard. He had a pre party buzz going on.

"So you guys ready?" Genji slurred. Noah and Jesse looked at each other as the Japanese student held both of them. They walked into the party and everything was a mass of noise, booze, and drunk antics. For Jesse and Genji that was.

Noah was rolling around as many of the party people were overwhelming them. He swiped a fresh drink off the counter and kept walking through when he bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse me."

"Noah?" He stopped and saw Fareeha. Her face was a bit flushed upon first look and he looked the same. "Oh Fareeha, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I-" The two heard loud whoos and saw Lena, Emily, and Angela sticking together. The two were partying hard and Noah couldn't help but admire this different Angela.

She caught his eye with his carefree she was and the fact of the matter her wearing that black strapless dress was reawakening some old feelings. Fareeha grinned at them. And those reawakened feelings were soon quashed when Noah saw that smile.

"They dragged me here." Angela strolled over and twirled around. "And aren't you having fun?"

"No! Oh please no don't tell me I see a Bastian here!" Angela said drunkenly. Noah waved before Fareeha stopped her. "Hey Fareeha, why you do that? Cute guy alert!"

Noah raised an eyebrow. "She seems more...open." Fareeha nodded. "That she is and these parties are the only place you'll find her like this. Now come on Angela."

"Wait, wait. Can I talk to him, since you got him all to yourself." Fareeha blushed as did Noah when Angela pulled him away. "You know I really happy you make Fareeha happy."

"Heh, thanks. She's been a great friend." Angela snickered at that before realizing what he said. "A friend?"

"I mean maybe a friend, but uh how do I say it?" Angela's drunk happiness seemed to be stagnant as she saw Noah stumble on the answer. She tilted her head and leaned in. "Noah."

"Angela." He replied. She smirked like a crazy woman and pulled herself closer. "What're you doing?"

"I always wanted to tell you. Tell you that I-" The blonde's gave a dreamy stare when she moved closer. Noah felt his breath hitch when she got closer. It seemed like a dream. A very conflicting dream. Then she vomited.

Noah saw her fall to her knees and puke in the trash can next to them. "Oh that's...nasty. Fareeha, Lena! Angela's puking all over the trash can." The two ran in and saw it. Lena ran over and held her hair up.

Fareeha shook her head before picking up Angela's cup. "I think she had one too many." Angela wanted to retort but continued. Lena turned to them. "You two get going. I'll help our medical professional with Emily."

"Are you sure? We can help." Noah replied. Lena shook her head. "No you two get going. We'll handle this." The two slowly walked out as Angela was held tight by Lena.

The two stepped out before hearing a Spanish yell. Noah groaned as he saw Sombra running down. "It's Spin the Bottle time! And you are the lucky two to complete our circle!"

"Sombra how drunk are you?"

"Enough to realize I'm seeing three tequila bottles." Sombra said as she dragged the two there. Fareeha was placed in a group and saw Burr and Amélie there. They waved awkwardly as Satya brought the bottle. "That's my girl."

She kissed Satya on the cheek as everyone else gathered. Including archery captain Hanzo, local guru Zenyatta, gamer Hana, her boyfriend Lucio, Jesse, and Genji.

"Alright bitches we'll have to set the rules. Kissing is totally a must and a few seconds must go into it!" Sombra said.

"That's forceful." Amélie said. Sombra stuck her tongue out. "Eh don't worry about it. It won't matter when you're locking lips."

Noah leaned over to Fareeha. "She's really drunk."

"I can tell." She whispered back. The Spanish tech master spun the bottle first. It spun around and around until it landed on Zenyatta. The student blushed as Sombra shrugged. Satya impatiently tapped her fingers against her arm when they started. Three seconds seemed to take some time to pass. A few seconds passed and Sombra pulled back.

"Next!"

"Me next!" Lucio said as he spun the bottle hard. It went fast before slowing down after some time. It kept getting slower and slower till it landed on Hana. The two didn't need an indicator before everyone cheered their kiss on. Sombra held on to Satya as Hanzo went next.

Noah saw Jesse watching and leaned over. "Two bucks it lands on you."

"I'm not a betting man."

"You know if he's wrong you don't get a kiss from the Shimada and get two dollars, right?" Fareeha said. Jesse looked at her in small profit interest as Noah raised an eyebrow. McCree grumbled before agreeing. The bottle spun around and pointed right at Jesse.

"Holy shit." Jesse said.

Noah gave a small whoop before turning to Fareeha for a high five. They did one as Hanzo walked over to the western man. He looked at McCree with a stoic gaze before planting a kiss on his lips. Brief yet perfect.

McCree hid in his hoodie as Genji congratulated his brother. Noah laughed at his friend's reaction when the bottle was spinning again. It slowly fell on him and Burr choked hard along with Sombra.

"Mon Dieu." Amélie muttered. Noah looked at the bottle than her. Deciding to go with stride, Noah walked to Amélie and the two stared each other down. "Get it over with."

"Monsieur Burr, may I have permission to kiss your...lovely lady." Burr's eye twitched as Fareeha watched on with a bit of longing.

"Yes you may." Burr said. Noah shrugged before laying a soft kiss on Amélie. The two almost cringed at the action when Noah pulled back. "Merci Amélie."

"Whatever." Sombra felt the tension and rolled in. "It's time for Justice to spin!"

"My turn?" Fareeha said shocked. She saw Noah sit next to her when she spun the bottle hard. Burr patted Amélie on the back and showed no ill will toward her or Noah. Sombra was on the receiving end of that glare as the bottle span. He actually kissed Amélie on the lips for compensation, no one was going to complain about.

The bottle slowed down once more when it fell on Noah again. She felt everything freeze as she saw where it landed. Noah looked surprised too and turned to her.

Sombra gave herself a congratulations fist pump when Burr noticed her motive. "Well rules are the rules. Kiss him."

"K-Kiss?" Fareeha muttered. Everyone watched Fareeha as she seemed afraid. Noah looked chill though and faced her. His face actually seemed to light up in her eyes when she turned to him. "I have to k-k-kiss. That's fine. I can do this."

Everyone watched Fareeha slowly lean in as Noah did too. His eyes slowly closed when they got closer and he hit...nothing. He opened his eyes to see Fareeha gone.

Burr watched with agony at the results. "Noah, she ran outside!"

"Oh thanks!" He ran outside and saw Fareeha taking deep breaths. "Fareeha!"

"Noah!" She yelped. "Oh um, sorry for leaving you in there. I-I just felt a little off."

"Yeah I can talk to Sombra about this whole thing. Here, I can-"

Fareeha stopped him. "No! You don't have to talk to Sombra. I mean I just felt a little overwhelmed plus I mean I got a little nervous."

"Nervous? You're the last person I expected nervous." Fareeha laughed weakly. "Well I'm not always the cool headed jock. I kind of wanted a bit more...privacy."

"Privacy? I don't really know how to respond to that." Fareeha swallowed her fear. "ImeanIjustsomeprivacywhenIkissyousinceIdon'twanttomessitup!"

"Whoa slow down. Lena talks like that when she has something important to tell me."

Fareeha paced herself. "I...wanted my kiss with you more...private since I-I might like you."

That punched the air out of Noah as Fareeha laid out there. "Oh. How long-"

"Several months! I mean just for a little while I kind of liked you because I saw how nice and helpful you were with Angela when her family drama started. You were so different and admirable that I...I liked but I wasn't close to you so I thought it was weird and given what I know about relationships you were in I didn't want to bother you."

Noah felt heavy hearing that. "Oh."

"And when started hanging out I felt more relaxed around, but I knew you liked someone else so I didn't bother."

Fareeha stopped her rambling mouth as Noah opened his mouth. "I...I don't really think any girl actually liked me. I laid my feelings out for An...someone else and they rejected me. Despite us still being friends it was kind of big blow."

"Right." Fareeha said as she stuck her hands in her pockets. "Though I kind of like you too."

The red flared back with a vengeance. "And for awhile especially after that night with the smart help, cuddling, and cooking, I guess things starting changing."

"Oh." Fareeha stated. The two stood awkwardly when Noah stepped up.

"I...don't know if I'll be any good to you, but I actually want to try. If you'd allow me."

He actually pushed a strand of hair back as Fareeha saw him lean in.

"And besides must we finish what the bottle compels us to do?" Noah asked with a cheesy grin.

"Oh we must obey its almighty power." Fareeha responded. Burr, Lena, Amélie, and Angela were actually looking for the two when they saw the two in the front. Angela slightly sobered up and wanted to apologize when she saw the two.

Despite how it might seem their plans for the two are coming to fruition, Angela felt worse. The booze was not helping as she saw the two lean in for a kiss. Burr and the others seemed relieved but Angela didn't feel that way.

And all she could was stand there as Fareeha and Noah kissed right before her. The medical student watched as they locked lips and held each other for what seemed forever. Burr and the others gave cheers while Angela just stepped back. It hurt. It really hurt to see what she's tried her best to build up ends up being the one thing she regrets. Lena faced her and was surprised to see tears welling up. Angela saw her gaze and walked away.

She peeked one last time to see Noah holding Fareeha close with a bright blush and a dreamy smile. Fareeha was returning the gestures and the two touched foreheads. Her crush and her best friend. The two best people in the world making the worst combination of pain in her chest.

"Damn it."

0-0-0-0-0

Bad Future AU

"Sombra? I haven't heard from her for years." Satya answered.

"Well then who the hell contacted her? These fucking agents are after us because someone called for her. It wasn't me and Ana couldn't have called her, so it has to be you."

Satya gave an icy stare at the accusation. "I thought she was dead too. Noah, I also believed that everyone's dead! Why would I keep Sombra's existence away from you?"

"I don't know why would you?" Satya breathed hard frustration as Noah held his shoulder. The adrenaline running hard was now slowing down. And the entire battle has whittled him down and Noah coughed hard.

Satya's anger slightly quelled at the sight of him as she brought up some tissues. He grabbed them and wiped away spit and bits of blood. Ana didn't seem to take it what was going on as Noah and Satya continued

"Sombra...can't be alive. I'm sure she's dead."

"Maybe, but then again she could've gotten better." Noah said dryly. She turned to him and he shrugged. "I'm just saying, however right now we need to find a new shelter. The old one's compromised."

Noah pondered on what to do next when Ana pulled in. "Noah, I like this ride though I must ask why?"

"Vacation. All three of us are in need of a vacation." Noah replied. Ana seemed satisfied with that answer when Noah went into the glove compartment. He pulled out a baggy and looked inside it.

"I managed to grab the medicine when I moved Ana. It'll last is a good week, but after that we need to work on getting a new supply to keep her going."

"Assuming we'll live long enough for a new supply." Satya looked at him with a neutral expression before turning her eye to the road.

"Until then we should focus not on Sombra. We need to find a new home and fix you up." Noah looked at the moving road as his eyes fell low. He felt a tap. He turned to see Ana leaning in. "We can call Angela. She'll be plenty of help healing you."

The normal flash of pain came and went as Noah patted his mother's hair. "Not today mom. She's going to be gone for awhile."

"Well you should tell Burr to bring her back."

"I wish I could." Noah mumbled as he poured out two pills. "But first, take it."

Ana complied and quickly fell asleep. It minimized her delusions and kept her body in check. Though with each dose, it got considerably weaker. Now she keeps thinking that all her family is still alive. It barely her that they see most likely dead.

He opened the compartment again and pulled out a rag. The blade was next to it and Satya watched Noah slowly wipe the blood off. Every bit as deadly as it was the day taken. Or it used to be. It was rusty and the blood wasn't helping.

Noah absently cleaned it with the rag as Satya continued driving. The two were good friends after her initial time in Overwatch. And after many adventures Noah was happy to have her at his side. Though these past few years have been rough. Money was tight and her tendencies were more annoying especially given the circumstances. Yet he couldn't see himself fully caring for Ana if it wasn't for her. Satya has done so much and lost as much as he has. They both could use some silence.

"Noah."

"Hm."

"Be careful!" Her sudden yell made him jerk as he sliced his hand. Noah grunted at the wound to see the rag had a small slice in the cloth. He looked at Satya with little care as she pulled out bandages.

"Thankfully this car has enough supplies to last us a few days, but when they run out we're not going to last."

"You don't think I know that." Satya glanced at him as she put a barrier between the back of the car with Ana and the passenger seats. She slowed down into a stop off a hill and turned off the car. "The hell you doing."

"We need to talk. I don't want to sound like a bitch, but we need to discuss this."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Fine, this is about Ana isn't it."

"Why are you fighting so hard? It's admirable, but Ana is past her limits. She's only holding on because you fucking drug her up that won't let her body die."

"What're getting at?"

Satya licked her lips as she tried finding the right words. "When we run out, neither of us have the funds or the stomach to steal from a hospital. She has one more week before the drugs were off and her body will shut down."

"Don't talk like that!" Noah growled. "I'll find a way. I have to."

"She is a soldier. Ana should be embracing death at this point. You've put this off since you found her after Gibraltar. At this point it's a crime to keep her alive."

"I am not letting mother die. After Gibraltar I have literally no one. My wife is gone, my best friend is gone, anyone I can call family is six feet under. I cannot lose her!"

Satya was speechless as Noah wiped a few tears away.

"I see." She said blandly.

"Satya." She went to reach for the keys when he grabbed her hand. "You're important too. But I can't lose Ana, I can't lose my mother again."

"In time, Death is the only place left to go. And unlike her, we still got time." Noah looked defeated as he saw the small bag of medicine. "Fareeha wouldn't have given up."

She patted Noah on the head before he slowly closed his eyes. "Sleep. We'll continue driving in the morning."

"You should sleep. You were being a badass today." Satya laughed softly before seeing Noah lean back. "I almost you guys today."

Satya nodded her head. "We both could get some sleep." She slid closer to him and saw Noah tense up. "Relax. Ana's just sleeping."

"No, uh, you're just, um, close." Noah mumbled. His eyes were slowly closing when Satya shook her head. "I have no ill intentions. I see that even after all this, you are devoted to your wife."

Noah stroked Satya's hair and closed his eyes. In his mind, Fareeha was in his arms. And they were in their old house.

" _Hey are you happy Fareeha?"_

 _"Of course why wouldn't I be? Are you?" Fareeha snuggled closer with Noah on the couch._

 _"Um..."_

 _"Excuse me, was that an um?" Noah giggled madly when Fareeha pressed her fingers against his ribs and made him laugh. He was on the edge of the couch when he ran his fingers through her hair._

 _"To be fair that was an um with an intention on how lucky I am."_

 _"Such a romantic."_

 _"One of us has to be." Fareeha leaned in and planted her lips gently against his._

Satya saw Noah smile for once in years before slowly shifting away. Neither party realized behind the barrier was Ana with two wet pills on the seat and a phone with a few message.

-I can find you soon. Those bastards won't lay a hand on Noah or Satya.-

-They almost caught us. My heart can't take anymore of this. I want Noah safe before I pass on.-

-...I understand. I'll see you soon.- Ana put down her phone and looked at her wallpaper. It was the three of them. She kissed the screen before letting herself sleep.

0-0-0-0-0

Just these two today. I didn't have enough time to make new one, but hey these are my long standing AU Stories. And I'm traveling today! Today France, tomorrow...still France.


	5. Chapter 5

AU Part 5

0-0-0-0-0

Witch Mercy AU Part 2

It's been months and Noah has found himself facing the witch who showed mercy to him every few weeks. It was actually not as horrible as he originally thought.

It was actually far better than he'd ever imagine. The witch's kindness to him was so far from his expectations that it sent him through a loop. While no strangers to rumors and stories himself, Noah's perception of the witch known as Angela was mostly wrong.

Powerful, yes. Beautiful, most definitely. Evil, that remained to be seen. And unlike so many other woman before her, Angela was so hard to read. He had to rely on her words for truth along with body language. Though with those deep blue eyes, it was so hard not to lose them. So close to the bluest oceans and shimmering just as bright it didn't matter if-

"Bastian." She repeated. He snapped out of his daze and saw her smirk. "I must say, you must be seeing something that makes you ignore me."

"Luckily I'm distracted by you." He replied with some wit. She giggled at the approach and clapped her hands slowly at that.

"Such a charming man." The clock ticked and Noah saw how late it was. He got up and Angela looked at his empty cup of tea. "Time passes fast when one enjoys themselves. When shall I expect your next visit?"

Noah looked at the sky and shrugged. "As soon as I can afford time. Us mortals have other obligations, but with you I'd sacrifice more time." Angela nodded at that and opened a seal. Noah stepped in it and she put a hand on his chest. "I appreciate you still keeping that seal."

Noah blushed before putting a hand over hers. "I'm just happy to meet the lovely woman behind the myth." Angela smiled gently at that before kissing him softly on the cheek. He blushed even more when he tilted his head a bit more.

Attraction was clear and honestly it was hard not to ignore the advances. Yet the risks was so much that it was the only flimsy excuse he had to ignore those advances. The thief raised a hand up to stop her, but she pulled away. Angela had the arrogant smirk on her face as Noah slowly stepped more into the seal. The witch waved her arms around more and the light consumed him.

It slowly faded away and Noah found himself outside the village. He turned around and saw the swamp from the distance. His lips grinned warmly at the prospect of another visit. Unfortunately duty calls.

Noah walked into the town and pulled his old hood over his head. The middy village was recovering from a recent thunderstorm and many people were happy that it was over. The old smell of hung meat and ale greeted him. He slipped past the market and emerged with apple in hand while no cent was paid.

Man had to eat and even the tea of the local witch couldn't hold that instinct back. Noah continued his trek through the village when the whine of horses was heard. Without batting an eye, Noah swiftly moved to the side and only his cloak was slightly dirtied by the hooves of horses. He scoffed at the loud entrance of guards and the official that stood among them.

The people of the town gathered around the important figure when they hopped off the horse.

"Greetings all humble peasants of thy Lord's kingdom! We come bearing news of particular interest."

Noah scoffed again and took a bite out of his apple.

"Sightings of the Witch has once again surfaced!" Noah choked on his apple and turned to the official. That haughty smirk was shown as he continued to read the paper. "And with it, stories of a man in which they return in a pillar of light have surfaced. With the recent miracle of herbs that saved the queens life and this reappearing man, it has been assumed someone has found the witch! A reward of thirteen acres of land has been placed to anyone that can point to the direction of either the man or witch. I must remind you that this woman, this horror is to be reported immediately to your guards as such a devil cannot live after such heresy in the dark arts has been committed."

Noah felt the apple slightly crush under his grip as he wanted nothing more, but to chuck it. They didn't understand, none of them did. Heresy? Horror? She was the closest this world has to an angel, the only delight Noah has had in his entire life and yet they stand proclaiming Angela a menace.

Murmurs and whispers of the crowd grew at the reward and Noah felt some eyes fall on him as he stood their oddly. Glaring at the Royal dog with a terrifying glare. Noah dropped it and turned to his home.

The shack at the end of a field stood ready as Noah tried to ignore the feeling of dread as witch fever was going to be on the rise again. It happened every few years and for the most part Noah thought it was hot air. No one could ever sight a witch and blamed only the strangest of people to be the witch. Leading to many faulty executions.

His long time companion Burr was once accused and he fled the kingdom. Though he loved to stay with his friend, Noah understood why he left. And while he hasn't heard much, talk of a huntress and her powerful guard was heard. It wasn't complete, but it was news to have him stop worrying.

Noah pulled up the seal Angela granted him. The mystical writings still shined in the moonlight and it was an almost calming measure during times of distress. Yet he couldn't risk visiting Angela now. If he were to disappear and he gone until the hunting fever was gone, it would be suspicious. If he were to have reappeared in the pillar of light, that would have him reveal his knowledge of Angela.

But that would mean leaving the witch alone for several months. That thought seemed the most unpleasant.

"Maybe I can afford an extended tr-" A knock on the door stopped his train of thought.

"By orders of his majesty, we demand you open this door!" Noah heard the gruff voice and grabbed his knife. It could be that he was finally founded out of they were gonna search for witch clues. Either way it'll be bad when they enter. He held his arm back before slowly opening it.

Noah's eyes laid down on a petit girl with wild hair. Her grin was plastered high as she was carrying fresh jugs of milk. He sighed relief when he knew who it was. A regular ally in most jobs, Lady Tracer or Lena to the peasants.

"I'm here for weekly delivery. Though I'm happy to actually find you at the house. You've been busy with new tasks?"

"Right. I...actually I've been seeing this woman." Lena's eyebrows perked. She looked around before pushing Noah inside.

"Holy shite, really?" He nodded. Lena squeed at the news. "And here I thought we had to fulfill that promise of being each other's spouse."

"Hey I would've been a great husband."

"Maybe, but obviously you are quite charming in courting this new lady. What's she like? Will I ever get to meet her? What's she like?"

The questions kept flying and Noah tried silencing her. "Hey, hey I'll answer as much as I can. But I can tell you she's very nice and extremely beautiful. And for what she does it's...books and studies herbs. I see her every once in awhile and I'm glad for that."

Lena seemed starry eyed at Noah's meek expression when he turned away. "I see this might be the one. And here I thought it'd be me or that captain of the guard."

"Not after that incident at the king's fair." Noah said quietly. The thief tapped his fingers gently at remembering that event. He shook his head of that memory before hearing a knock on the door.

"By the orders of thy lord, we demand you open your home this instant!" Noah turned to Lena and she nodded. She slipped off into the doorframe and had the emergency exit ready. These days they were always ready to skip town if he need arrived. They were lucky to manage living in one space for a few months. Noah opened the door and greeted the guard.

"Noah Bastian."

"Johnathon. What calls the local guard to come at my doorstep?"

"Some peasants have been noticing your absence these past few weeks. And with the recent witch scares, they think you're the man who's been possessed by the witch."

"That's kind of funny. My absence is that I've recently come to courting a nice woman." The guards were taken back by that remark and one saw spiky hair. "Is that her?"

Lena cussed under her breath and walked out. Noah shook his head. "She's delivering some materials for service. I help out her farm with her father Winston, but she is not the woman I'm courting."

The guards seemed to accept that answer and nodded. The wind picked up and several papers went flying. Noah's eyes widened as he noticed the seal flying out. He snatched it out of the sky quickly before one of them caught him stuffing it in his shirt.

"Apologies then. Good luck with your endeavors Bastian. Enjoy your night."

"You too." The guards left with haste, but one with purple eyes stared right at him. He slowly turned away and joined the rest of the guard. Noah watched them disappear before letting out a sigh of relief.

Lena did the same and dropped the meat cleaver she kept hidden in her hands. "Thank bloody God. I thought we'd have to bury some bodies."

"Not yet. One of them looked at me with suspicion. I think he could be onto us, but we'll see. You should get going."

"I should. I helped myself to some of your fruit and there's a fresh pitch of goats milk on your table." Lena bidder him farewell and Noah waved goodbye to her. Right now with all this talk of witches and his lie of courtship he ached to see Angela again.

Maybe it was a spell she planted on him to desire her presence more or perhaps it was nice for once to have a safe space without someone trying to interrogate him. He pulled out the seal and saw the exquisite handwriting on it. He grazed over the form and wanted so badly to give one drop of blood to activate the seal. But he stopped himself.

"Angela won't miss me." He muttered as he put it down. The paper laid still on the table as Noah walked over to his bed. The small piece was enough for him and tonight's events were more than tiring.

The second his face hit the mat, Noah fell asleep. Little did he know that the seal softly began to glow.

Angela was brewing a new potion when she turned to the table. Noah's cup of tea was still there and still hot as she deemed it to be. The fall chill has come and Angela knows what this leads to. Witch hunt. While in no particular order, most times happen during the fall as much landscape changes and this when the herbs for her potions are at its peak. It's one of the few times that she exits her home besides a long trip for a deal.

Still it would be nice to have company this year. Even the witch grows lonely with each passing year, magical companions do little these days after loving to her age. Perhaps another visit to man's world would do. And perhaps another visit to her own human.

Blushing at the thought Angela brewed a bit more potion before summoning her broom. The magical tool flew in and carried the witch to her destination. Little did she know that few people witnessed her ascent into the heavens above. Or one guard that noticed the magical seal Noah carries.

The Next Day

The market place is buzzing with suspicion and excitement over the witch sightings and reward of land. Anyone would be willing to turn anyone over for such a prize yet they needed proof. Just enough for the guards and the king to accept.

Noah and Lena were eating some fruit when he noticed the bar maid giving Lena a seductive eye. Lena seemed to notice and blushed.

"Redheads, huh? I knew you liked that."

"I have no idea what're you talking about." She replied. Noah gave her a look ok before raising his hand. "Bar maid, wine for the lady!"

"Noah!" He shrugged his shoulders as the bar maid put down a bottle. Lena blushed harder at how she was so close to her. Noah snickered and put down a few coins. The bar maid's gaze saw Noah's and saw him urge her to make a move.

"If you need anymore, ask for me. Name's Emily." Lena coughed hard as Noah nodded. "Thank you Emily. I'm sure me and especially Lena will call your name."

He looked around and saw a familiar wave of blonde hair. His heart stopped and Noah could barely comprehend what was there. Lena was too busy stammering a goodbye to the attractive bar maid that she didn't notice Noah getting up.

He heard the males of the bar talk about a beautiful blonde woman and one even said he'd approach her. Noah stepped up and saw a group of men watching a familiar blonde order a drink. His eyes widened at who was there.

"What's a fair one like you doing here?"

"You looking for fun lass?"

The woman turned and Noah saw it was Angela! He froze on the spot as she wore more peasant clothing. And while it wasn't her more scantily clad outfit, Angela wore the frumpy dress like a queen. It was as if she could never look ugly. And still carried her aura of power.

"Thank you for the interest, but I'm here to see my man." Killing Noah seemed appropriate. It seemed so easy to just take him from the land of the living.

"Your man? Lady, you got plenty of man here." One flexed.

"He's got to be a serious one to land such a beauty." Another added in. Angela giggled at that and saw Noah. She winked at him and summoned him with a finger. His feet automatically moved and he found himself standing in front of the crowd before Angela.

"Ah there you are." The searing gaze of all men bore on Noah as he reached down and kissed the back of Angela's hand.

"And there you are my lady." The crowd slowly dispersed before one fool stepped up.

"Him? The loner? How is that possible?" He argued. Noah turned and saw Lena watching with such interest. "You got better options than him. Perhaps a better picking would be with me."

Noah wrapped his arm around Angela and pulled her in. While he was very flirty and yet very careful, this idiot has made those inhibitions to naught. "Be careful, I'd hate to prove you wrong."

Angela gave a good smile as she felt his hand tightly hold her waist. The fool wasn't backing off and cracking his knuckles.

"Hey no fighting in my bar!" Noah nodded at that, but his enemy didn't. He swung hard and Noah caught it. Holding his arm still, Noah swung the fool hard and out the window. The glass shattered as the fool landed on the ground in a thud.

"Don't worry I'll pay." Noah pulled a few gold coins and dropped them on the bar. The barkeep took the coins and nodded. Angela took note of that strength and licked her lips. Strength to throw a man outside with distance and power was quite a feat. She shouldn't expect less from a master thief. Angela took notice of Lena walking toward them with a proud look.

Her eyes were locked with Noah's and Angela felt an inkling of worry and perhaps jealousy when she approached.

"My God Noah! You really know how to protect a lady and what a lady to protect. I'm Lena, a friend of Noah's."

"A friend?" Angela said before looking at the girl. The ally was a bit shorter than herself and her grin seemed to be a permanent one. Noah shook his head. "Well yeah this is Angela. She's...the woman I told you about yesterday."

"I shouldn't expect less, I can see why Noah is courting you!"

"Courting?" Angela said with surprise as Noah blushed hard. "Perhaps we should leave. The guards are coming."

The bar keep opened the back door and they exited the building. Lena looked around and blew a kiss at the building where Emily was. Noah saw it and chuckled at it. Angela watched the two and felt relieved it wasn't what she expected.

Lena sighed. "I should actually get going. Winston needs me for something and it can't wait for another hour. I'll see you two around."

"Bye Lena."

"Until next time." Angela said. Lena winked at her before zipping off. Noah sighed in relief before turning to Angela.

He didn't say a word and led the way. Angela followed him and they passed through the village outskirts. She could see the fires and grassy lands as the approached a lone shack. Noah opened it and watched Angela walk in.

"A lovely home."

"It's small, but it gets the job done. Angela, what're you doing here?" She turned to him.

"I was...exploring the land outside of my swamp. The land has barely changed since then."

"Angela, its dangerous. Recently they begun witch hunts with sightings of visits and returns from your area. You're in danger!"

"Is that so? Your kingdom is not the first to call for my head." Noah breathed out frustration and ran his hand through his hair. "No that's not-I mean sure, but I can't risk you being here.."

"Why?"

"I care that's why. Angela if they catch you or me we would die." Angela saw the desperation in his eyes and put a hand on his cheeks. "Calm yourself. Hysteria will not help."

"Angela please, you gotta hide till it is over." She looked at him and noticed the seal on his desk. He reached for it and put it in her hands. "And take this with you. If I'm found with it, it'll be used as evidence against me."

"Does Lena know?"

"No. She just knows you're the woman I spend time with. What you are is only my secret." Angela weighed the knowledge in her head before looking at his soul.

"Thank you." She said. Noah nodded and went to open the door. She dashed forward and held him from behind. "But how long will this hunt last?"

"A few weeks. Months if a sighting is seen here." That period of time and with him away. "And I can't sneak to the swamp. The guards will keep a more keen eye for any activity. Disappearing into your swamp and returning frequently will raise questions. I can't see you."

"It sounds horrible."

"It is." He replied softly. That amount of time with very limited contact. It made most of him ache at the thought. "I can't even disappear with you. The town knows of my presence and will notice it during these weeks. It'll draw suspicion."

Angela slowly nodded before Noah put his hand over hers. "You should get going."

"But I just got here. One night wouldn't hurt after all, I let you spend one night over."

"You did." He answered. Noah pulled away and saw Angela smirking at him. The risks of her being here was massive and with the prospect of never seeing her in the upcoming months was crushing him. Like the event at the bar, his limits were slowly caving in when Angela took another step forward.

"A few months without me. Your desires will consume you." She whispered seductively.

Noah gritted his teeth before capturing the witch's lips. Angela gasped in surprise as he held her tightly. His lips connected with hers messy, but slowly melded correctly.

She moaned softly as he moved down. Her white neck was up for bites and he nibbled softly.

"I sense some experience."

"They were never as beautiful."

"Flattery will only get you so far." Angela replied. He didn't even give any warning as he lifted her up and placed her on the bed in the next room. Angela gasped again when he held her mounds through the fabric. His lips kept leaving hot fire on her skin and she didn't give a care in the world about the events outside.

Noah stopped and his eyes were wild. She cooed at the sight and phases from her clothes. Noah swallowed nervously as he saw beauty lying underneath him. She was waiting and ready.

"How long have you wanted this?"

"It's been a while since I truly had fun." She pulled herself up and he could feel every indention of her chest press against him. "I want you to make it worth it."

She pressed a hand against his chest and the shirt disappeared. Licking her lips, Angela was so happy to see the results of his...lifestyle has given him. Her finger traced over the lines and gradually moved it up. The night faded into the background as Angela's magic covered the house to protect this moment between them.

0-0-0-0-0

Bad Future AU Part 4

The ever expanding terrain was all Noah saw as Satya continued to drive them. Right now it was unknown if those agents were still after them. Most pointed to yes. They didn't exactly cover their tracks, but they need distance. Something that can give them time to think.

Noah kept his eye out for any suspicious vehicles that could mean any harm. Yet nothing came. Right now it was the radio that was their source of noise. It was playing classic Indian music. Satya's choice. Then again if you're behind the wheel then you get to decide what music.

No one minded as Noah kept cleaning his blade. The thing was getting rusty and was even more chipped after cutting a military grade tire. It served as a good analogy on what Noah was right now. Chipped metal.

Then again maybe it was wise not to work on cleaning. The road was rocky and not ideal to clean a sharp piece of metal.

"Noah." Ana said.

"Yeah mom."

"Do you have any food?" He turned away and looked at the road. Satya shook her head and pointed at an upcoming restaurant. "I'm getting hungry."

"Eh, we're in luck. Satya's found us a restaurant. We'll get some food." Noah pulled out his wallet and looked at his cards. Luckily these things were still untraceable. A little birthday gift from Sombra who didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention.

They stopped at the restaurant and Noah withdrew some money from the ATM. He looked inside to see Ana and Satya. The latter was helping the former swallow some pills before drinking some water.

Noah slipped on his glasses and read the outside menu. They've been driving for some time and even he needed to eat. As much as part of him screams to move on, Noah's mouth watered at the sight of some cooked food.

He walked in and plopped himself next to Ana. The three ordered their food and waited silently. Satya was adjusting her utensils in a more suitable position. Ana kept silent before rambling on about some good tea they might have. Noah briefly smiled at the two before peeking at his phone. The screen was slightly cracked, but adjustable. Hopefully the protection Sombra gave the cards went with his phone. The time was early morning and the trio watched the sunrise as food was being cooked.

Ana heard a ring and it came from her phone. She looked at it before slowly texting a message. Noah barely noticed as he saw another car ride in. His nerves stiffen before seeing a woman in a hoodie walk in. Her face was covered and the trio were silent. Satya felt uneasy about the new guest as did Noah.

The new patron turned to them and their shoulders slackened. Noah saw their bright eyes before they approached them.

"Buddy, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes." It was a Spanish accent. Noah's heart dropped as the woman pulled off the hood and the trio were exposed to Sombra. "Are really wearing that stupid beard again?"

"Sombra." Satya whispered. Sombra turned to the engineer and winked. Noah didn't waste anytime getting up and hugging her.

"Whoa! I guess I was missed." He pulled off and tried finding the words. There were none to express seeing her again.

"Y-you, I thought you were dead and I couldn't-couldn't find any trace of-"

"Looks like we're finally even for all those death scares you gave me." Noah didn't even laugh before hugging her again. "Hey, hey, hey. I'm happy to see you still alive too."

"Bout time you came." Ana said. Satya and Noah turned to her and the old commander dropped her phone on the table. "I thought I'd be dead by the time you found them."

"You...you contacted Sombra?" Satya asked. Ana nodded.

"She's the one that I saved after the Gibraltar incident before my illness really began acting up. She's the one who helps Noah pay the doctors for my medicine."

"You were there?" Noah asked. The Omnic waiter came and dropped off plates of food. Sombra smelled it and her stomach growled. "I'll tell you all, after we eat."

They all sat at the table as Sombra pulled up a chair. "I suppose I owe you an explanation on those agents." Satya and Noah nodded hard.

"Why are they after you?"

"What'd you do?" Sombra raised a hand and waved it. "I understand."

She took a sip of coffee and pulled out her phone. She looked at the Omnic waiter and shut him down. The phone lit up and several images were shown. Her relaxed expression slightly hardened.

"I found out some clear classified information about the newest agency replacing Overwatch. The Defense of All Agency. Or the D.A.A. These were supposed to be a...new project the U.N. would implement if the case of Overwatch should fall. It's led by this man Sullivan da Vinci founder and number one field agent." An image reappeared and it was the same agent that jumped Noah at the cemetery.

Noah caressed his ring as Sombra continued.

"However I found out something and one that is the biggest bombshell. The Gibraltar Incident. It was all their doing." The room stopped as everyone had their own reactions. Satya covered her mouth, Ana looked shell shocked, while Noah had his jaw dropped. Sombra took a moment to breathe. Anger was coursing through her. "Everything goes into detail. They hold all the autopsies on the former agents, explicit detail on what caused it, and their detailed plan on executing it."

"They...they did this? Our friends are gone because of them?!" Noah shouted. Sombra nodded and Noah got up. Sombra saw the bloodstains. Ana told her of the details, but obviously some details were missing.

They watched Noah leave and seemed to be contemplating the news.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" A faint yell came from him. Satya watched as Noah paced around back and forth on the parking lot as he was trying his best to remain in control.

It didn't last long.

They watched Noah punch the nearest stop sign down and scream bloody murder. It was so hard to watch him wail on the sign as he tore it from the ground.

"He's taking it better than I thought."

"He just realized his wife and our friends have died not from an accident, but murder! How else would he react?!" Satya almost yelled. Sombra didn't say much as she looked at Ana. The old sniper had tears streaming down her face. Her next relapse. Her next brief moment of mental instability was not stopping her from the sadness and horror. Her daughter was gone and through a conspiracy.

The door opened again and Noah came in panting and with bloody knuckles. He dropped next to Ana and focused all his attention on Sombra.

"Go on."

Sombra sighed. She wanted to stop, but that look of tranquil fury was enough to stop anyone.

"And that's when I was found out. It wouldn't be just some whistleblower, it'd be from a former Overwatch agent that derails the credibility of the DAA. So they began hunting me down. And since then I tried to see if anyone else, but Ana survived. I knew Satya was alive since she was the first to find Ana, but Noah...I thought you were gone for good."

Noah didn't say anything and didn't touch his food. Sombra silently sipped her coffee as the rest silently ate. This news was hard to take.

"We need to move soon." Sombra stated. "I know somewhere we can rest."

"Give is a little more time." Noah replied briskly. He didn't notice the urgency in her voice before the door rang. Sombra pulled up her hood and made everyone duck their heads. Ana pulled her blanket hers while Satya covered her face with the scarf Sombra brought with her. Noah put on his glasses and darkened the tint.

They saw an agent come in and look over the restaurant. And he turned to their table to find three patrons. Just three.

The fourth reappeared before him and hit him with a solid left hook. The agent stumbled back before a knife hit him in the chest.

Sombra peeked out and activated the emergency barricades on the windows. "There's more! I have a getaway at a river near the back end exit of the restaurant. Barricade the door and meet me there. It'll be ready." She disappeared into a series of pixels when Noah felt the rush returning.

"She's right." Satya grabbed a chair and began building it up. Noah followed and the two built a good barrier that would do the job for now. "But that's not enough."

"We'll need a distraction." Noah picked up the pistol on the dead agent and did a quick check. Twelve rounds they would do. For the first few men.

Noah knelt down and pulled the remaining clips off the dead agent. Satya held Ana close as the two exited through the back. They didn't turn back as Noah made sure they were away.

"Reach the river with Sombra and I'll meet you there."

"If you die, I'll protect Ana with my life." Satya said. Noah grinned. "Wasn't planning on it, but that's a nice comfort."

He turned to Ana, who's frail form turned it's only good eye on. "I'll see you soon mom."

He didn't turn back as the door started to be pounded. Satya and Ana escaped the building as Noah took aim. The door busted open before Noah ran up and pinned the first agent. Two bullets entered their stomach.

Time and himself will always remember Noah Bastian as an expert thief and a hero of Overwatch. But they will always gloss over what he's become since then. He no longer steals, he kills. Even in his old body, the muscle memory is that of a killer and a good one at that. The innocent kid, the idealistic hero, and the charming man underneath were quashed in moments fueled by rage and vengeance for those who dared cross his family.

Noah then turned the gun to the next one and fired a clean shot through. The agent fell as he pressed on. The former Overwatch hero kicked the next one in the chest and fired one in the temple. The next one was hit in the chest then head.

Each bullet had to count or it would mean the end for him. It didn't matter who it was, but Noah knew it was either his blood or theirs. He continued his assault by sweeping underneath another agent and pinning him under his legs. Noah held him down before firing another bullet across the room and hit the upcoming agent on the stairs.

The squirming agent tried throwing off his aim, but Noah pushed his head down. That's when he saw the head agent. The one that started all of this. The two locked eyes as Noah pressed the barrel against his pinned enemy and pulled the trigger.

The head agent waved his hand and more guards appeared. Noah rolled behind a column and reloaded. He hid patiently as he saw the pointed shoe of one and fired one in the foot. They groaned before exposing their head. He placed the appropriate shot.

The bodies kept dropping as Noah kept the adrenaline running his body. However his pistol wasn't the most lasting. It ran out of ammo and Noah groaned at the loss. One agent ran toward him, but Noah stopped their charge and flipped them over. Spinning his body around, he pinned his enemy's hand and took their gun. Noah turned and fired several shots that downed two agents. He ended his pinned agent with a bullet in the back of his head.

That's when they brought the big guns. More agents came packing stronger heat. Shotguns, assault rifles, etc. Not to mention most were packing the newest government patented laser sights and guns.

Noah dived behind cover and looked at the few bodies he's dropped. Taking a few more clips, he waited for a clear shot when a leg appeared. He fired one round and grappled the man to the floor. Lifting the man slightly for cover, Noah fired more rounds into the incoming enemies and made them fall. He spun around the held man and snapped his neck with his legs.

Noah rolled out of the way again and grabbed the assault rifle. It was precise, robust. The scope showed his enemies hiding spots and the perfect reticle to find their weakness. And the bullets were strong enough to break their cover. Some sick part of him took glee in this. Maybe when Reaper attacked him all those years ago, some part of him stayed inside. Feeding his sadistic side. It didn't matter, Noah was going to kill everyone that stood between him and the boss.

He won't stop hunting him and neither will Noah. It all depends on who kills who first. He pulled the trigger again and heard a click. Not wasting a second, Noah flipped his hold on it and swung it like a bat. It caved into an Omnic's skull and sparks flew. Another swing broke a man's arm. And finally he threw it toward one who caught it before having his blade stab right through his skull.

Noah let out an animalistic growl and picked up a discarded pistol. Performing a small press check, he made sure everything was in order before reloading. He put it in his holster as a back up when he pulled out his sword.

"Noah Bastian." He looked up and saw him. Sullivan da Vinci. The newest dead man on his list. "You are very much the man that took down Gideon Silverstone. And trust me that's the best compliment I've given anyone."

"You came after my remaining family. You almost killed Sombra."

"Ah yes your Spanish lover. Honestly I got to say I wish I met you years earlier. I've been a fan for some time."

"Funny way of showing it." Noah replied. Sullivan chuckled before whipping out his gun. Noah pulled his out and the two fired. In the rarest circumstance, the bullets met in mid air and the two looked so surprised to see that. However Sullivan recovered faster and tackled Noah.

The agent was so much younger and stronger, but Noah was wiser and more ready. He managed to grab hold of Sullivan by the sides and slowed him down. Using his weight, Noah threw him off and the agent crashed through a table. Sullivan got up and cracked his neck.

"Of course you'll make this difficult."

Noah drew his blade out and held a stance Genji taught him years ago. Sullivan smiled and pulled out a blue blade. He clicked a button on the hilt and it expanded into a long sword.

The two glared each other down before the wall next to them exploded and sent them flying. Noah hit the wall and fell unconscious.

0-0-0-0-0

High school AU Part 5

Angela poked her food with very little interest. It's been a week and the pain from her heart was still fresh. But no one really knew that. Especially her best friend who was currently...teaching guitar to her new boyfriend.

Across the lunch room, Fareeha was trying her best not to laugh at Noah trying to play her guitar. Her boyfriend was plucking the strings to make some kind of rhythm, but he had none. They were so into each other it was almost strange to see them that way.

Angela kept watching them silently as she heard a plastic bag open. The scent that came from it was animal crackers. She heard a small trotting impression and saw moved her eyes to see a tiny cracker horse gallop toward her.

"Why the long face Ange?" It was a bad impression with the accent. Angela didn't answer and turned away. The horse moved again. "Come Angela, I'm here to listen."

"I don't want to talk Lena." The cracker horse paused before slowly rising up and being crushed to death by Lena's teeth. She was sitting next to Angela with an open bag of crackers and took another out. "What do you want?"

"You've been so down in the dumps since the party a week ago. Any reason why?"

The student didn't answer her and slowly sat up. Lena followed her gaze and saw Noah watching Fareeha play a song flawlessly. He had a look of jealousy, but it had a genuine smile to negate any true negative feelings.

"I had a chance Lena. I had a chance for...that." Angela gestured at the two across the way and watched Noah slide over next to Fareeha and whisper something. The jock blushed hard and playfully punched Noah's shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder in a little discomfort, but didn't let it really bother. Angela internally groaned at how sweet it looked.

"Oh." Lena always suspected Angela's true feelings, but this was the best confirmation. "Why didn't you?"

"Because I was too focused on making sure my entire future was ready, scared of a relationship with a good friend, and wanting to help my best friend get her crush."

"So one of those was for future benefit, the next was fear, and the last one was being a good friend." Lena pointed out. Angela nodded as she put her head down again. "Geez Ange, I wish you told me or Fareeha this earlier..."

"No Fareeha can't know!" Angela said. "She would feel too guilty. I know her like the back of my hand. If Fareeha knew I cared for Noah like that, she'd be more hurt than I'd ever be. Fareeh would think she hurt me so badly and it'll destroy her. And she'll lie about being fine about it just to have people move on."

The two looked again and saw Noah telling Fareeha something. Given her laughter it was probably a joke. And despite the pain, Angela smiles at Fareeha's happiness.

"I can never hurt her like that." Angela said wistfully. The bell rang and she got up. Dusting off her pants, Angela took her books and walked out. Lena watched her leave before realizing she forgot her real reason for moving next to her.

"Wait Ange I need your science notes! Winston and Emily are gonna kill me if I fail his next exam!"

The next two hours were a blur, but Angela kept on going. Maybe some time away from those two will give her time to adjust. It made sense and would be the most beneficial. That would be her plan. Avoid it for some-

"Angela." Son of a bitch. She turned and saw Noah walking toward her. He held his trademark relaxed expression as he approached her. And for the most part seemed himself. Though Angela couldn't help but notice the bounce in his step. Noah approached her and seemed curious. "How's it going?"

"Fine."

"You sure?" Angela raised an eyebrow at the translation from relaxed to slight concern. "You've been acting strange all week."

"How much did Lena tell you?" She sighed. Might as well get it over with

"Lena? I noticed Angela." He noticed? Despite being at the stage where only the girl/boy took over their mind. That was odd. Or heartwarming in some ways. Angela was a gasp at Noah's statement. "You barely look at me or Fareeha anymore and also I haven't seen you be the normal book worm. You seem sad. Is it about your parents again?"

Her parents? That little (massive) obstacle that almost costed her everything before her friends got involved. No, things were swell. Her parents were...civil with each other albeit the separation does some good. No it didn't wasn't a pain anymore, just a dull feeling.

"Eh no, I just seemed to hit a slump. I'm sure to bounce through." And when he smiled Angela silently kicked herself.

"That's good, I was not ready for another emotional rollercoaster." He laughed. The warning bell rang and Angela saw the concern come back. "I better get back."

"We wouldn't want Morrison to chew you out again." Angela said. Noah nodded as he turned. However before leaving, he swerved around and hugged Angela. She squeaked and blushed a heavy red. Her heart pounded faster against his chest when he pulled back.

"Wh-wh-what was that for?" Noah shrugged. "You looked like you needed a hug. I hope you get out of your slump." He turned back and ran to his next class. Angela didn't even reply as she couldn't stop her heart pumping fast.

She didn't care as heard the final bell ring. It was hard to see him with Fareeha and now it was even harder as he was still just as caring as before. There was only one proper response.

"Oh God I'm in love."

The day went by faster as she mulled over the revelation. Meanwhile the source of her contemplation was lifting some boxes with his girlfriend watching.

"God damn these are heavy." Noah groaned. Fareeha whistled though at the biceps on display. "Oh I hope someone will come and help me!"

"Mhm."

"Someone strong." Fareeha kept watching him with amusement. "And totally helpful."

"Sounds like a wonderful person." Noah kept a playful glare on her as he felt his knees buckle. Fareeha was quick to action as she caught the box and held it up. "Oh what do you know? She came."

The jock gave a half hearted sneer before picking more boxes up. The two moved the supplies fast and the them all inside the theatre closet. Noah wiped his brow as Fareeha patted him on the back.

"Not bad. You only needed me after four boxes."

"Well even these arms need rest." Noah patted his muscle. Fareeha saw the bulge it had against his shirt and felt her lips were dry. "By the way, I think Angela's going through some shit."

"Oh so our hunch was right. You talked to her?" Noah nodded and sat down on one of the cushy chairs. "I talked to her at class and she seemed so out of it. I mean like she assumed that Lena told me something. And it had a look of fear."

"Fear of discovery I think most likely. Though I'm guessing we don't know about it."

"Lena does apparently, so we can ask her later." Fareeha nodded. She was worried for her best friend. Happy as she was, it wasn't right to ignore her friends. Noah let out a sigh and put his head on Fareeha's shoulder. "I hope Reinhardt appreciates all this heavy lifting."

"You could use it."

"Why would I? I got the strongest girl on my side." Fareeha blushed. "You flatter me." She lifted up his head and gave him a peck on the lips. It still tingled whenever she kissed him. Noah grinned at the peck and pressed further. The two's lips melded together and seemed to fit like perfect puzzle pieces. The two were intertwined for the next few minutes when the lights came on.

"Hey, Noah keep your pants on!" Sombra yelled through the speaker. Noah didn't even break the kiss when he flipped her the bird. Sombra sent it back, but he would never see it.

Fareeha pulled away and smirked. "Is she always like that?"

"She's just mad I did the same when Satya visited." Fareeha hummed in humor and kissed him again. Noah felt joy leap off his chest when the two kept their make out session going.

A few more minutes pass and the two are walking out with their school bags in tow. Sombra was ranting Noah on the phone in Spanish as they left. Fareeha watched in bemusement as Noah tried calming her down. The two walked quietly as Fareeha pulled out her guitar again.

"A few strings wouldn't hurt."

"I'm sure it wouldn't." Noah said as he held her guitar bag. The walk home had the pleasant music accompanying them. Noah gave a few comments on mock jealously, but seemed to enjoy the entire walk to his house. He lived closer so it was the first stop.

"Amazing you had time for this."

"I had to have a hobby plus I really want to try playing some classic rock songs." Fareeha answered. "It'd be a nice change of pace from these soft little songs."

"I dunno really helps the mood." The evening sky turned the lights on and he sidewalk was lowly lit. "And nice romantic lighting to boot."

"You have a very odd sense of romantic." Noah shrugged. "This was your choice plus it makes you stand out. In the good sense."

"Were you always this clever? Or am I given this privilege?" Fareeha questioned. Noah snickered before seeing his house. The two walked up to the steps and Fareeha was given her guitar bag. They smelled food and Noah looked at her. "Dinner?"

"Sounds lovely, but I got a teacher mother who wants her little falcon home. I'll see you tomorrow." Fareeha said. Noah waved her a bye before getting a kiss on the forehead. "For real, I'll see in the morning. Bye."

"Bye." Noah said with pink on his cheeks. It still took a little time adjusting to what he has now. He opened the door and squeed. A whole week and nothing but good. In all honesty he expected everything to blow up in his face before the morning after the party. But nothing has challenged him so far.

He walked upstairs when he saw Burr doing his homework. His brother barely glanced at him and tossed a box. Noah caught it and peeked inside. His annoyance was the only thing stopping his blush as Burr snickered. Noah opened his door and collapsed on the bed. Unknown his old journal dropped and opened on a page where a picture of Angela was seen visible.

Fareeha was doing a similar thing as she arrived at home. Her homework was all done since she completed it after school and her mother wasn't the most energized after an enthralling exam session that took forever.

She collapsed on the bed and took out her phone. She was surprised to see a message on there.

?: We need to talk.


End file.
